I want you that badly
by Mitsu-Mitsu-chan
Summary: A couple of unlikely samurai are invited to Osaka castle. Hideyoshi requests something that Hanbei isn't so sure he can do. multiple pairings: MotochikaxHanbei, KojuroxHanbei, slight HideyoshixHanbei.
1. Woman of the night

The land of Osaka was covered in a thick blanket of darkness. Crickets were chirping and tiny stars twinkled up above. Osaka castle stood tall and proud amongst a fortress of trees. At this time of night most men were sleeping; But not Takenaka Hanbei. As a strategist he was used to pulling all-nighters to finish his work, but tonight was different from his normal duties.

Hanbei looked at himself in the mirror. He was applying red paint to his lips. He had a morose expression on his face as he did so. His lord requested this from him and why he did, he was still unsure.

He closed his eyes as he brushed his white locks.

"_If you are still loyal to me you will do this."_

Those were the words Hideyoshi said as he handed a pile to Hanbei. It consisted of clothes and what he recognized as make up.

He looked back at the reflection in the mirror. He was dressed in a white Kimono with small purple butterflies around the bottom and on the long sleeves. His eyes were painted as well as his face and lips dyed a cherry red. He was too good at putting on this makeup meant for common whores and ladies of the night. Men of war didn't paint their faces, but if it was for his Lord he wouldn't object no matter how belittled he would feel.

One of Hideyoshi's servants cracked open his door.

"Hideyoshi-sama requests your presence in the dining room." He heard the door slide shut with a clack.

He bit his lip staining his teeth as he thought of what the night would bring.

In another part of the castle, Hideyoshi sat making merriment with Chosokabe Motochika and Katakura Kojuro. It was an unlikely situation but Chosokabe intended to make the best of it chatting up the other two who sat at the table drinking their fill of sake.

Toyotomi Hideyoshi tried talking about their state's standings and situations, but Chosokabe seemed more in the mood for enjoying this rare moment where they were not fighting.

"Come on, lay off with all that talk would ya? You invited us here to drink, so let's do it!" He said loudly and followed it up with a long drink from his red sake dish.

Hideyoshi crossed his arms annoyed but allowed the comment to slide.

Kojuro watched Motochika drinking his fill of the clear looked down at the drink in his hands. He was still working on a second cup.

It was strange seeing the enemy so lax at this table. He had come instead of Masamune who had a prior engagement. His Lord wanted him to 'see what Hideyoshi was up to', but so far it was completely normal. If his lord had come as planned he imagined he would have gotten along just fine with the white haired demon across from him. He glanced over at Hideyoshi who was forced to listen to Chosokabe's drunken stories. He kept looking towards the doors as if expecting someone to walk through.

"What'r ya lookin' over there for, Toyotomi?" Chosokabe's words slurred already drunk as a skunk."Ain't ya listenin' to me?" Motochika huffed in annoyance.

"I am listening pirate, however I arranged for some extra entertainment tonight..." Hideyoshi trailed off.

Kojuro looked over interested. "Entertainment, sir?"

Hideyoshi nodded lightly and stood. "Excuse me a moment."

Kojuro watched the large man exit the room along with the servant who opened the door for him.

"Where is Hanbei?" Hideyoshi muttered angrily.

The servant had to walk at a fast pace to keep up with him.

"He should be on his way, sir!" He muttered a few formal apologies bowing his head as they walked.

Hideyoshi rounded the corner and was met with his tactician. Hanbei looked up at his lord, his scarlet lips parted in surprise.

"Hideyoshi-sama?"

Hideyoshi drank in the figure before him. The white and purple kimono he ordered for this occasion was perfect for Hanbei. It fit him well and the obi hugged tight around his hips. Hideyoshi had drunk a bit of sake, but he wasn't too out of sorts. He definitely liked what he saw and was sure his guests would too.

"What took you?" He grunted irritated as they walked back towards the dining room.

"I…was unsure of this, my Lord." Hanbei gave an honest answer.

Hideyoshi stopped and looked over at the smaller man.

"Are you saying you doubt me, Hanbei?"

Hanbei wasn't a fool. He wouldn't cross his Lord.

"N-no, that isn't it. It's just that I'm not sure what wearing a kimono and wearing this make up has to do with unifying Ja-"

Hideyoshi roughly grabbed one of Hanbei's small shoulders making the other gulp.

"Do not question me, Hanbei." A stern look was thrown Hanbei's way. Hanbei watched Hideyoshi return to the room lit with a few lanterns. He said a few words to the guests and assumed he should follow in as well.

Stepping in, Hanbei immediately recognized the Dragon of Oshuu's right eye. Their eyes met a moment and he felt a pit well in his stomach at the surprised expression on the man's face.

Also in the room was the devil of the west. The faint blush on that man's face told him he was intoxicated. Both of these men were eyeing him now.

"Huh? Wa's this hn? A Woman?" Chosokabe turned towards Hanbei grinning and winked. "Hey there."

Hanbei inwardly cringed. Couldn't he tell he was Hideyoshi's strategist?

Kojuro looked over at Hideyoshi who was simply standing and eyeing Hanbei. "Sir?" Kojuro knew it was Takenaka Hanbei made to look like a woman.

Hideyoshi's gaze met his. "What is it? You're a man too, are you not? Please, this one is here to do anything you desire."

Motochika laughed giddily. "_Anything?_"

Hanbei was more than shocked at his lord's words.

The pirate smirked pulling Hanbei's arm so he was kneeling next to him.

"I could think'a plenty a things I'd like ta do with a cute thing like you."

Hanbei was pulled into the hard body of Motochika and gasped. Kojuro watched uneasily.

Hideyoshi grinned a little and sat down to drink some more.

"Kojuro, don't be shy. He's yours to play with as well."

Chosokabe held the small tactician close. "You cn join us too. I ain't afraid ta share."

Kojuro simply shook his head declining.

Hanbei looked over at his lord in shock trying to ask for an explanation. "Hi-Hide-ah!"

Motochika's hand was inside his kimono groping at his chest. Kojuro watched a slightly disappointed look cross the pirates face.

"Huh? Why, she's so flat!"

Hanbei blushed annoyed and embarrassed.

"S-stop it!" He whispered only making the well built man laugh.

"Playin' hard ta get..I like it." The hands molesting him now undid the obi around his waist. Kojuro glanced nervously from the scene playing out before him over to the ever calm Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Kojuro threw back another round of sake. He knew he'd need it if things were going to continue like this.

"Hideyoshi glanced at him. "You should relax, Katakura-san. Your lord isn't here so you may have as much alcohol and sex as your heart desires."

Hanbei looked at Hideyoshi with a painful expression. The other white haired man was placing kisses along his neck trying to open the kimono, but Hanbei refused to let it open.

"No!" He shivered under the devil.

"Come on..play with me! I promise I won't hurt ya." Motochika's hand ran up the other's leg making Hanbei whine uncomfortably.

Hanbei shivered resisting.

"Hanbei." Hideyoshi's voice broke his struggle and he looked up at his lord who was giving him an irritated look and nodded at his strategist.

Kojuro watched the small man go limp and allow the pirate to remove the kimono.

"I think they wanna show, don't you?" He sounded excited about it. Hanbei quivered repulsed by the idea of allowing his lord to see him in that type of state and with another man no less.

Chosokabe's eyes wandered over Hanbei's skin touching the soft flesh. He hands moved down squeezing his thighs.

"So hot..how are ya a man?" He said as he nibbled on the other's ear. Knowing Hanbei was a man didn't deter the pirate at all. Hanbei pulled away and a warm tongue was dragged up his neck making him squirm. "Nn-ah!"

"Ya want a drink?" Chosokabe held up his sake dish for Hanbei. With trembling red lips Hanbei sucked down the clear liquid until the other pulled it away.

"Cute…" Chosokabe gave Hanbei more. "That ought ta loosen ya up."

Chosokabe's fingers played at his lips wiping away some of the droplets.

Hideyoshi drank and watched as the devil of the west sea laid his tactician out on the floor. Hanbei's eyes opened wide in anticipation. He looked up in time to see the pirate smirk and lick his own fingers coating them in saliva with a heady drunken look on his face.

"These'll go inside." He quirked his eyebrows and spread the smaller man's legs.

Hanbei shook feeling one being shoved inside his tight hole and cried out. Nothing had ever been in there before. He quivered in pain feeling the pirate rub around inside stretching unsure of what to think of at this moment. He looked over meeting Hideyoshi's gaze.

"Chosokabe, you needn't do something like that. He'll be much tighter." Hideyoshi informed, but the white haired man didn't stop his menstruations. Hanbei couldn't believe how cruel his lord could be. He had to have known Hanbei had never done this type of thing before. His toes curled feeling those callused fingers rubbing deeper inside. "Ah.." He couldn't believe it was starting to feel good.

Motochika licked his lips watching the slender man buck his hips. "It's better this- a way."

Hideyoshi sat back and watched and so did Kojuro. He bit his glove watching those two on the ground. Kojuro clenched his fist feeling sorry for the Toyotomi tactician, but at the same time he enjoyed the sounds of discomfort and surprise coming from his red lips as the drunken pirate had his way with him. Motochika was completely inside Hanbei now. He watched mesmerized by their movements. He looked over Hanbei and watched him try to hide his face with his arm. It was a shameful thing to witness and be a part of, but Kojuro couldn't peel his eyes off the two.

"Ngh.. !" Motochika's movements were sloppy and fast. He was heading towards his own release. Hanbei choked on a moan biting into his fist.

'_Hideyoshi-sama…why?'_

Hanbei cried out in surprise feeling the other cream inside his hole. The strong man collapsed on the floor beside him. Hanbei panted looking at the man who was now passed out. He wanted to run and hide.

"Hanbei, do not forget we have two guests. You should treat him as well." Hideyoshi glared warningly at Hanbei. He quickly moved out from under the pirate, winced and looked at Kojuro who had been drinking this whole time. He was surprised when the slender man crawled over to his side of the table and rested a hand lightly on his leg looking up at him. His eyes were filled with such sorrow. They were beautiful. He had to reject this sort of activity despite how his body was responding.

"Ah, you don't have to." Kojuro made a dismissive movement with his hand and Hanbei began to feel relieved but it was short lived.

"Hanbei, I said _treat_ the man." Hideyoshi gave him another death glare and Hanbei trembled unsure. His hands fumbled along the other retainer's pants undoing them with haste.

"Really," Kojuro looked from Hanbei in his lap over to Hideyoshi feeling a little distressed. "This is too much I..I couldn't possibly-" Kojuro stopped talking now unsure if he really could stop this from happening. He could have pushed the other away and left, but there was something that prevented him from doing that. It was the other's hand that rested between his legs.

Hanbei could see the other's obvious erection tenting underneath his pants. Kojuro watched the other in a slightly drunken daze. He hissed feeling his arousal spring free. Hanbei was beginning to feel the effects of the sake from earlier and gave the other a look. He wasn't sure what he should do.

Kojuro gulped taking the other's hand and putting it around his hot shaft. He didn't want to fight this any more.

"Touch it." He said simply.

Hanbei moved his hand over the hardening flesh. The warrior's eyes slid closed enjoying the gentle touch from the other man. Kojuro let out a hot breath feeling a finger glide over his tip. Something warm was now running along his shaft making it twitch and he groaned opening his eyes to see the white haired man's tongue petting at his pulsing member. Softly, Kojuro played with his hair resisting the urge to fuck the other's mouth senseless.

"Put it in your mouth, Hanbei."

Kojuro heard Hideyoshi 's order and Hanbei obeyed quickly taking the tip inside his mouth. He let out a ragged breath. That tongue flicked his slit. What a cock tease.

Kojuro gave up and grabbed a fist full of those white locks and shoved himself down the other's throat with a moan. Hanbei choked and gagged, his throat closing around the Oshuu retainer's cock in quakes. Kojuro couldn't have ask for anything better right then. It was enough to send him over the edge and into that teasing mouth.

He let go and watched the other cough spitting out his fluids onto the floor. He suddenly felt sorry for the other man again. "I'm sorry, I should have stopped." Kojuro muttered looking away.

Hideyoshi chuckled.

"Are you satisfied with just this?"

Hanbei looked at his lord as did Kojuro.

Hideyoshi grinned at Hanbei. "If you'd like…"

Hanbei shook knowing his lord's next words.

"You may take him for the night." Hideyoshi stood.

"As for me, I am retiring for the evening. Please enjoy your stay."

"Hideyoshi-sama?" Hanbei stood in shock.

"I expect you to do whatever Katakura-san asks of you."

Hanbei grew worried as he watched his lord leave. He could hear the other stand behind him and he gulped wishing he could disappear from all of this. None of it should have ever happened.

Kojuro came into view giving him a pitiful look. He hated it.

"Grab the sake and come to my room." Kojuro stated before leaving.

Hanbei grabbed a full bottle of sake and a dish and stepped over the knocked out pirate limping after the dragon of Oshuu's right eye.

Inside of the guest room both Kojuro and Hanbei drank. Hanbei clutched the dish finishing and poured another for Kojuro.

"This isn't something you normally do. Is it?" Kojuro asked. They had been sitting in silence for a good while.

Hanbei shook his head. "..Never."

Kojuro looked at the other man. "I could tell."

Hanbei's cheeks burnt in embarrassment and he looked away from the other man.

Kojuro chuckled and drank the saucer of sake. The room was quiet again.

"Do you dislike me now?" Kojuro looked over the pale beauty. He watched Hanbei's slim hand rub the back of his neck.

"I do not….'dislike' you, Kojuro…" Hanbei smiled a little. "Tonight has put me in a difficult position…"

'_You and me both' _Kojuro thought to himself."Then what do you think of me?" He looked at the other expectantly.

Hanbei 's eyes met his. "Why does it matter?"

He shrugged. "I'm curious."

A sigh left Hanbei's lips. "Um..well…that is to say- I've always admired you."

Kojuro raised an eye brow. "Admired?"

Hanbei poured himself another drink.

"Yes. Admired. I would be quite happy if your skills were part of the Toyotomi army."

"….Is that all?" Kojuro pressed on. His questions kept spilling out.

Hanbei brought the saucer to his lips and thought a moment before setting it back down.

"You are a kind person. It is something rare to see."

"Now you're flattering me." Kojuro laughed a little.

Hanbei scooted closer. "The way you fight for your lord- I see myself in you on the battlefield."

Kojuro looked at Hanbei caught off guard as he continued.

"There are many reasons why I admire you, Kojuro. It is hard to pinpoint..just one trait."

Kojuro leaned in towards the other.

"Really..?Hanbei, I had no idea-"

"Kojuro.." Hanbei grabbed the other's collar begging with his gentle purple eyes.

Kojuro couldn't say no. He dove in stealing a kiss dominating and plundering the other man's mouth.

Red lipstick smeared all over Hanbei's face, but neither cared too caught up in each other to notice.

Kojuro held locks of white hair in his hand and pulled back.

"I cannot join the Toyotomi army…but you can have me as much as you like in this way." Kojuro whispered huskily, his eyes roaming over the other's breathless form.

Hanbei's only answer was to pull Kojuro on top of himself. His musky scent and his deep voice were driving Hanbei crazy.

Kojuro made a path from his lips down to his neck in kisses. Hanbei sighed in pleasure messaging the other's soft hair in his hands encouraging him.

The brunet teased the nubs on his chest and he arched looking down at the other man when he suddenly stopped.

"Is it really fine…? Me touching you like this?" Kojuro gently rubbed a large hand over that creamy chest.

Hanbei looked at him with a lustful gaze nodding.

"K-Kojuro.." He whispered and guided the hand softly rubbing his chest downwards, his kimono parting on the way. His mind went fuzzy with the soft kisses from Hanbei's sweet lips.

The Oshuu retainer watched with a hot stare getting the hint when his hand met the other man's need.

"Please..I enjoy your touch." Hanbei admitted. Maybe it was just the alcohol talking, but Hanbei didn't regret saying it. Kojuro only seemed more turned on and gave Hanbei a kiss stroking his member as he whimpered against his lips.

Kojuro enjoyed the other man's soft noises. His thin arms hung around his neck. It wasn't often he was this close with another person and so he enjoyed every moment. Hanbei's whole body shuddered with his hand's slow movements. His hand was wet now from Hanbei's precum only adding to Hanbei's pleasure. The adorable expression Hanbei made while he touched him was maddening.

Kojuro wanted him. He spread the other's legs and Hanbei became more alert.

"Kojuro." Hanbei said his name nervously.

"I am no saint, Hanbei. I can't deny that I want you right now." He whispered only to Hanbei. "But I am not completely heartless either." His fingers traced the other's opening and Hanbei arched in surprise.

"Ko-juro?" Hanbei had a confused expression now and let out a sweet noise when Kojuro's middle finger entered him. Kojuro patiently stretched the other man. If the drunken Chosokabe Motochika could make Hanbei feel good, surely he could do better than that.

"Ahh! Ngh! Kojuro- that's..ha.." He grinned watching Hanbei's body twist in pleasure beneath him from just his fingers. He was having trouble forming sentences already. He felt the smaller man hold onto his jacket with a tight shaking grip.

Kojuro placed a soft kiss on the whitette's sweaty brow.

The whimper that followed the withdrawal of his fingers sent Kojuro's body aflame with want. Hurriedly Kojuro threw his jacket and armor aside. He watched with a smirk as Hanbei's hands quickly undid the knot at the top of his pants and quickly pulled them down. Kojuro pulled those anxious hands away and gave the other a hot kiss.

"…I want you."

"Me too."

Kojuro accepted this answer moving between two creamy legs.

Hanbei couldn't help but let out a shuddered breath feeling the other press into him. Kojuro was careful with his little admirer. He allowed a little time for Hanbei's body to adjust.

"Please..please move." Hanbei clung to the larger man's chest whimpering out his plea.

Kojuro gave a hard thrust grunting. His hands drew the other tactician's creamy hips back and watched his swelled cock enter that tight hole again.

Hanbei's body bowed when Kojuro struck the sensitive nerves inside his core. His hands shook on Kojuro's back, his voice forming some unintelligible string of words. Hanbei's muscles quivered around his manhood and he lost it.

"Ah..shit.." Kojuro's precision was getting lost inside his lust quickly.

Hanbei fully welcomed the hard thrusts.

"Kojuro!" Hanbei cried out panting with the force of his thrusts. The grip on his hips was hard enough to leave bruises. Hanbei shuddered arching down to meet the other's mighty thrusts.

Their bodies moved together in fluid motions, Kojuro bringing the other closer so he could adore the skin on Hanbei's neck with bites and kisses.

Hanbei shook in pleasure feeling close. He pulled Kojuro's dark hair, the assault on his neck never ceasing.

"M-more!" Hanbei whimpered out and was granted his wish with harder thrusts, Kojuro driving himself impossibly deeper inside of him.

Kojuro groaned feeling Hanbei's body tense up with his release. Hanbei arched down onto the member slipping in and out of him and gave a shout. Kojuro felt the warm splash of the other's pleasure coat their chests and he came inside Hanbei letting his hips buck inside riding the huge wave of pleasure.

"nngh..gah..damn it.." Kojuro cursed, his breath coming in quick pants.

Hanbei's arms were suddenly 100 lb weights that fell heavily above his head. His fingers found Kojuro's playing with them. Kojuro's lips were on his again. Hanbei felt like he was floating on a cloud and smiled laughing lightly. This made Kojuro pull back.

"What's so funny?"

Hanbei could only blush and smile more.

"I think I only admire you more now, Kojuro." He said with a wistful sigh.

Kojuro gave a smile back rolling off Hanbei.

Hanbei watched Kojuro fall asleep. He forced his eyes to stay open to watch the other a few more minutes. He closed his eyes feeling warm.

Kojuro's other arm was thrown lazily over him. Their hands were still intertwined as they slept.

Hanbei woke up alone in the guest room. Everything in here smelled of sex and the wonderful smell that was Katakura Kojuro.

Hanbei walked down the hall to a window pushing it open. He looked down just in time to see Kojuro and Motochika depart from Toyotomi castle.

Hanbei grabbed his chest. His heart burned as he watched that man ride away on his horse.


	2. Hostage situation

_Many Months Later…._

Hideyoshi looked surprised at his tactician who was kneeling before him. He had just made a very huge personal request. It was an unbelievable.

"Let me get this straight, Hanbei.." Hideyoshi couldn't believe his ears.

"You want Katakura Kojuro?" Hideyoshi repeated back. "To what end?"

Hanbei gulped. He had his own reasons surely enough, but he also wanted Kojuro to be his general on the battle feild.

"Please, my Lord. Allow me to take him from the one eyed dragon of Oshuu."

It was certainly a big request, but it didn't affect Hideyoshi directly.

"Fine. Do as you like."

Hanbei rose to his feet pleased.

"Thank you, My Lord. Your humble servant will not displease you."

Hideyoshi watched Hanbei's back with a jealous gaze.

Katakura Kojuro panted wielding his sword. He glared over the beaten up blade. Hanbei smiled excitedly in the heat of battle. Behind him stood the Toyotomi army.

"You are out-numbered, Katakura Kojuro. Won't you surrender quietly?" Hanbei approached the weakened man. He would not allow Kojuro to be killed; he very much wanted him alive. "Come and join the Toyotomi clan…" Hanbei smiled.

Kojuro's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I will never betray my lord!" He charged at the other man.

"WRRAAAH!"

Hanbei easily dodged Kojuro's weakened attacks and hit the man in the back with his sword effectively knocking him out. Hanbei took a moment to analyze the man's face."I have you now, Kojuro.."

Walking away, some of the men bound Kojuro taking him back to Osaka.

"Ugh.." Kojuro winced sore from the fight with Hanbei. He looked down realizing his arms were shackled and legs bound together.

"You're awake."

Kojuro heard that familiar soft voice. Hanbei came into view bent over to look Kojuro in the face with a smile.

Glaring, Kojuro struggled in the ropes.

"Hanbei. What is the meaning of this?"

Hanbei sat next to his hostage.

"Why..I've kidnapped you, Kojuro."

"…what?" Kojuro scoffed. "You cannot kidnap me. That makes no sense."

"Then what else would you like to call it?" Hanbei gently touched Kojuro's cheek and the other jerked away.

"What the hell?" kojuro frowned. He was in no mood for this.

"Kojuro, please be my general." Hanbei spoke with conviction, his eyes were shining, Kojuro noticed.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again. No." kojuro watched a look of disappointment sweep over Hanbei's face.

"Alright.."Hanbei sighed and removed his mask flopping it next to him on the floor.

It was quiet a moment and Kojuro growled.

"Alright? What do you mean?"

"You leave me with no choice but to hold you hostage.." Hanbei undid the knot on his white shirt allowing the flap to hang open. Kojuro watched Hanbei remove the piece of clothing never breaking eye contact with his hostage. Hanbei watched Kojuro's adam's apple bob along his throat and he smiled a little.

Hanbei grabbed a fist full of Kojuro's hair lifting his head. He watched the other man wince and glare.

"Will your lord come for you?" Hanbei teased.

"I ..don't expect he will. I can hold my own. Tch." Kojuro glared defiantly.

"Really?" Hanbei's grip tightened on his locks. "I'm not seeing that. You're mine now, Kojuro." Hanbei whispered. Kojuro looked at Hanbei. Seeing him dominant like this was stirring something inside of him that it shouldn't.

Hanbei made a move.

"Ha-mmnnn!" Kojuro didn't resist the kiss Hanbei forced upon him. Hanbei's hands cradled his jaw deepening their tongue play. The Toyotomi tactician parted with a sigh running his lips up Kojuro's tanned face placing a kiss on the cheek bone he found there.

He got a wicked smile on his face.

"There's something I want you to do." Hanbei's hand ran through dark locks. Kojuro had a bad feeling about this.

Hanbei moaned jerking his hips. A drop of drool slid down his chin.

"Ohh.."

Kojuro was very _very _good with his mouth. Kojuro kept his eyes closed. His mouth was being fucked by the white haired strategist and there was nothing he could do about it. Hanbei looked down riding that handsome face to his peak releasing inside his mouth and on his face. Kojuro coughed irritated.

Laughing giddily, Hanbei wiped the mess from Kojuro's face.

"You should have left it in."

Kojuro looked away humiliated. Hanbei grabbed his chin making him look back and kissed him ever so gently that Kojuro couldn't help himself from indulging in the other's treatment.

"What else should I do with such a good-looking hostage?" Hanbei tilted his head.

"Undo these ropes." Kojuro suggested. Hanbei shook his head. "No can do. Not until you agree to join Toyotomi."

Kojuro didn't say anything more. Disappointed, Hanbei stood fixing his clothes.

"I will let you think on it until tonight." Kojuro watched the slender tactician leave and felt conflicted deciding his next plan of action. He could strategize a plan to get out of this, but more than likely Hanbei had already thought of that plan as well. He only wondered how his lord was holding up.

Hideyoshi watched Hanbei work at his table with an unusual smile on his lips. He even heard the smaller man humming as he planned out the army's next attack to gain the capital. Hideyoshi frowned having quite enough of the man's weird behavior.

"Hanbei, what are you so happy about?" He returned with Katakura Kojuro just today and he was already in high spirits.

"Ah, Hideyoshi-sama. Please pardon my rudeness. However, I am ever so happy at the moment." Hanbei took a moment to mark something on one of the papers.

Hideyoshi rose a large eyebrow. "Why is that?" He knew the answer, but part of him hoped it wasn't because of the Oshuu tactician.

"Well," Hanbei smiled down at his work. "I am going to convince Kojuro- um- Katakura-san to become a Toyotomi general. After all, Katakura-san is a strong man ..and so are you, Hideyoshi-sama…" Hanbei looked up at his Lord. " I believe he would make a good asset to Toyotomi. Of course he would take his orders from you, Lord Hideyoshi." Hanbei bowed his head a little. "I hope this proposition has not been too forward of me."

Hideyoshi scratched one of his sideburns. Hanbei was always good at flattery. Hideyoshi ate his compliments right up.

"I will think about it. If he agrees, we will go from there."

Hanbei's eyes lit up. "Thank you, Lord Hideyoshi."

"Speaking of Katakura…where is that man now? I hear that the cells where our prisoners are kept is empty." Hideyoshi grew curious.

"He is in my quarters. I do not want him out of my sight. He is my responsibility, correct?" Hanbei justified his reasoning.

Hideyoshi nodded sighing a little. "I suppose it is alright for now. Hurry up and make that fool into our general.

"Yes, my Lord." Hanbei bowed as his Lord exited the room. He smiled to himself and grabbed the lantern walking to his own room for the night.

Upon opening his door he saw the sleeping form of Katakura Kojuro. He smiled affectionately at the scene and sat the lantern down. He crawled over the sleeping man undoing his own night yukata and kissed those parted lips softly. He felt Kojuro stir and come to.

"Mmm.." Hanbei threw his chest armor aside annoyed with the piece of clothing. Grabbing the material underneath in both hands, Hanbei ripped the shirt in half exposing the skin beneath to his hungry eyes.

"Did you have to do that?" Kojuro muttered not too upset since the hands that wondered his chest sent shivers down to his groin.

Hanbei connected their lips once more chuckling into Kojuro's mouth. " You won't be needing these clothes anymore, right Kojuro?" Kojuro looked up into the other man's eyes. The sultry expression Hanbei that greeted him made him groan.

Hanbei's palm rubbed him roughly through his pants feeling the other harden immediately.

Kojuro arched into the touch letting out a shaky breath when Hanbei's tongue met his neck.

"Is this how you treat all your hostages?" Kojuro ground out . He heard a giggle come from those sweet lips as he pulled away. "Only you, Kojuro." His pants were easily untied and pulled down just enough to free his strained arousal.

"Ah.." Kojuro looked down and watched Hanbei straddle his waist. "Undo these." He held up his bound arms. "Or else I can't move."

"That's the whole point, Kojuro." Hanbei gave a wicked grin at Kojuro's shocked expression.

"Wait, what are you doing..?" Kojuro watched Hanbei prepare himself on his body. Hanbei made direct eye contact whimpering out his pleasure.

"I..ha…I've been waiting for you, Kojuro." Hanbei admitted shoving his fingers in and stretching.

"Waiting..?" Kojuro repeated only half listening. All of his attention was on the hot scene on his lap.

Hanbei whined pulling the fingers out. "Kojuro.." Hanbei moaned with need. Kojuro bucked his hips effectively grinding himself against the others ass. They both gasped.

"If you've been waiting so long…then get to it." Kojuro whispered back wanting this just as much as the lithe tactician above him.

"Ah!" Hanbei impaled himself on Kojuro's hot member. "Ohhh…"

It fit wonderfully inside him. Kojuro winced at the intense tightness. He wasn't sure he would last long if Hanbei's body was like this. Hanbei raised and lowered himself gasping in bliss each time their skin slapped together. Kojuro let out a strangled moan loving this new attention. Hanbei moved his hips faster crying out. Kojuro was sure the rest of the people in the castle could hear Hanbei's sexy noises, but the other didn't seem to care. He only drove himself down harder on Kojuro's dick.

Kojuro thrust himself inside Hanbei clenching his teeth. The extreme heat was too good.

Hanbei started stroking himself looking down at Kojuro as he pleasured his dripping shaft.

"Uahh…Ko-Juro!" Hanbei mewled finding his climax quickly. Kojuro's loud groans made Hanbei jerk his hips down on the other man watching his face contort in pure pleasure as he emptied himself inside Hanbei.

Hanbei smiled lightly catching his breath. He leaned down over Kojuro kissing his ear. "K-Kojuro…I will do anything you wish. Please…please become my general. He jerked his hips for emphasis on the 'anything' and heard the man gasp and tense. He gulped. Hanbei was tempting him and he was going to fall right into his little plan. Kojuro sighed feeling the other leave kisses in the sensitive crook of his neck.

"Yes..yes…I will do it." Kojuro moaned out. He felt Hanbei's warmth leave his body and he looked up to see the strategist smile.

His arms and legs were freed from their confines.

Hanbei cuddled right up to the other man completely satisfied. Kojuro heard his light snoring and smelled his white hair- lavender.

He wanted to leave, really, he did. He could have escaped with the way Hanbei was snoozing away, but something within himself made him stay right there, on that floor with that beautiful man.

He closed his eyes keeping a hand on Hanbei's lower back. There was always tomorrow.


	3. Our first kiss

Katakura Kojuro sat in front of a large golden table. Toyotomi Hideyoshi sat on the other side eyeing his soon to be general. Kojuro sweated nervously signing the documents. Hanbei stood at Hideyoshi's side watching with a big smile. Kojuro fought with himself about to sign the last document. He thought of his lord and everything they had gone through together. He was putting so much at risk. He clenched his teeth remembering the child's past. He was the only one Masamune truly trusted. He was about to test those limits of his Lord's trust.

"Masamune-sama, please forgive me.." He whispered to himself as he signed his name in ink.

"Then it's done." Hanbei announced taking the papers.

Hideyoshi glared fiercely at Kojuro. "You may go. Tomorrow you will lead my army along with Takenaka." He glanced over at his tactician.

"Hanbei. Keep an eye on him, you got it?" He glared back at Kojuro. "Don't try anything funny..I've got no reason to trust you yet. You're only here because of Hanbei."

Kojuro kept his head bowed frowning at the floor boards. "Yes…my Lord." It felt strange to call Hideyoshi his lord. He walked out shaking his head. He would pay dearly by Masamune's hand and he would certainly deserve it.

Hideyoshi walked over to his loyal strategist. "Hanbei, I was wondering.."

He looked up blinking. "Yes, my Lord? Do go on."

"How exactly did you persuade that man? He is one who is not easily swayed."

Hanbei paled a little. "Well, sir. It was easy." He moved about the room grabbing supplies.

"Hideyoshi watched him. "Was it now? Care to explain?"

"I-it is a new technique I tried…it is a bit confusing and long winded..I wouldn't want to bore you Lord Hideyoshi-"

"Tell me." Hideyoshi's voice came out in a threatening tone.

"I..it is hard to explain sir-" Hideyoshi had him backed up against the wall holding one of his arms against it. He wasn't letting go until his tactician spilled the beans.

"Then show me." Hideyoshi looked him dead in the eye.

"S-sir, for me to show you would be..it would be disrespectful.."

Hanbei gasped feeling both of his arms being pinned above his head.

" I just asked you to do it, didn't I? Should I repeat myself?"

Hanbei gulped.

"…did you use your body to persuade him? Hn?" Hideyoshi's eyes wondered over the slim form before him. "Is that why you refuse my request?"

Hanbei bit his lip ashamed. He couldn't answer his lord.

"A request is a request. Hanbei, after all I have done for you, can you not do this one thing?" Hideyoshi's breath was on his ear. He shook against the wall feeling Hideyoshi's face grow closer.

"H-Hideyoshi.." Hanbei turned his face towards Hideyoshi. He shook afraid of the other man. Hideyoshi's eyes were on his lips and soon his own lips were on Hanbei's soft ones. Hideyoshi kissed him possessively. Hanbei's face grew red and he reciprocated.

The strong man above him relented and turned his back to Hanbei.

"Hide..Hideyoshi-sama." Hanbei pushed off from the wall approaching his lord.

"Get out."

"Sir..?" Another step he took forward.

"GET OUT!" Hideyoshi pushed all of Hanbei's papers off the table and they fluttered to the ground like sakura petals in spring. Hideyoshi heard the sound of Hanbei's soft footsteps leave the room.

Hanbei didn't confirm his suspicions but Hideyoshi knew what a guilty face looked like.

Hanbei ran down the hall with his hand over his mouth. He and his lord-They just kissed. He wasn't sure how to feel. His best friend and own Lord coming that close to him.

He stopped running right next to Kojuro's new room.

This was dangerous. His lord was already acting strange. He wondered what would happen if he found out he brought Kojuro here for himself. Hanbei slid open his door a little bit and looked inside. Kojuro sat cross legged on the floor with his eyes closed. Hanbei opened it more making noise as he stepped inside. Kojuro looked up.

"Hanbei?"

Hanbei looked upset. "Oh. I'm sorry…did I disturb you?" Kojuro had been meditating.

"No. I was just finishing up." He stood and looked at the other man. "Is something the matter?"

"No…" Hanbei lied and changed the subject. "I was wondering...if you would like to spar with me?"

Kojuro nodded. "I would be delighted to join you."

As Hanbei and Kojuro began to fight, some of the men who were also training came to watch.

"Hanbei-sama is so graceful! He fights with such passion!" One commented.

"Look at that man, Katakura-sama, right? He's nearly the same in skill level as master Hanbei!"

Hanbei was caught off guard when Kojuro somehow maneuvered himself inside his realm of defense aiming his blade right at Hanbei's throat. The men gasped and watched in awe at Kojuro's control with his weapon. Hanbei glared at kojuro. They were both panting now. The new general removed his sword placing it back in its sheath.

"Amazing." Hanbei commented grinning. "Though, I never doubted your abilities for a moment." Hanbei put his sword away as well. He turned to the men and held his arm out gesturing to Kojuro.

"Men, meet your new general- Katakura Kojuro."

They stared making comments.

"Please make him feel welcomed here." He looked back at Kojuro. "Come with me, will you Kojuro?"

Kojuro followed the white haired man out of the castle walls and into the town. Some of the civilians stopped and gawked at the two samurai. Kojuro looked over hearing a few girls giggling and calling to them.

"Hey, Hanbei. Just where are we going?"

"You will see~" Hanbei said playfully.

They walked into a long building. Kojuro watched Hanbei walk up and whisper to the woman behind the desk. Kojuro took the time to look around seeing 'hot springs' written in various places.

Hanbei walked up handing a plain white yukata to Kojuro.

"A hot spring?"

"Yes. This is the best one in these parts. We are quite lucky." Hanbei smiled. It was contagious. Kojuro found himself smiling back at the shorter male.

Now inside their onsen room, Kojuro was beginning to understand why Hanbei brought him out here. He watched the snow white man undress before him and he swallowed hard.

"Kojuro?" Hanbei questioned flipping his hair off his neck. "Are you not going to take a dip in the spring?"

"Ah. Yes, I will. Just give me a moment." Kojuro fumbled with his own clothing suddenly nervous. _'why am I nervous?' _

"Ok. I'm going in." He watched Hanbei disappear behind the sliding door left open only a tiny crack. Kojuro could feel the steam seeping inside the room. Sighing to himself he removed his last bit of clothing and entered the hot spring area. He looked around expecting others to be there as well.

Hanbei sat across the way staring up at him. "I rented a private room. Do you like it?" Hanbei reached for Kojuro's hand who obliged getting in next to him.

"Yes. It is quite nice." The warm water felt amazing on his over stimulated muscles.

"Turn around. I'll wash your back for you." Hanbei offered holding up a rag.

Kojuro sighed feeling those gentle hands moving over his back in different patterns.

"Kojuro, you're so tight back here." Hanbei massaged a knot in Kojuro's neck making the other go lax. He giggled rubbing more of that defined back and kissed the wet skin there. He put his arms around Kojuro snuggling into his back.

"Kojuro.." He whispered sweetly. It got Kojuro's attention. He felt those same hands rub his chest. He looked back at the other who had his face buried in his back.

'_cute'_

Kojuro turned around holding Hanbei close.

Hanbei 's lips met his and they kissed for a good while. Hanbei lightly stroked Kojuro's neck making him shiver and he laughed. There was nothing about Kojuro that Hanbei disliked.

"We could stay the night here." Hanbei pressed a kiss against Kojuro's temple.

"Tomorrow is a big day, Hanbei." Kojuro pointed out running his fingers down the other's spine.

"Yes..that's right." Hanbei had nearly forgotten. He was so distracted these past two days since Kojuro was now here.

"Should we do it one more time before we leave?" Hanbei winked at his partner.

Kojuro didn't have to be asked twice. He gave the other a fiery kiss feeling Hanbei's legs slide around his hips.

"Ah.." Hanbei felt their cocks slide against each other. He rubbed his body up against Kojuro's creating more friction. As much as he enjoyed playing around, Hanbei had a hunger that only Kojuro could fill.

Hanbei lay down on the dirt outside of the warm water. He spread his legs wide looking at Kojuro with the most pitiful expression.

Kojuro licked his lips and held those legs apart. He held his own erection guiding it inside of Hanbei. The cute sounds Hanbei always made were only adding to the growing heat in Kojuro's stomach. Hanbei's hands balled into fists grabbing wads of mud. He arched his hips against Kojuro.

"Nnnn-ah..! " Hanbei called out and panted looking down where his body connected with Kojuro's.

"S-so big…ah! Kojuro!" Hanbei's body jerked feeling Kojuro speed up his thrusts.

"Ha..Hanbei.." Kojuro closed his eyes tight cumming inside the little man he was buried in. Hanbei's body quaked releasing all over that hard chest he loved so much. "Kojuro..please don't ever leave." Hanbei looked seriously at Kojuro. Kojuro could only kiss his hand and those pretty pink lips of his.

That night they slept in the onsen room. Kojuro rolled onto his back listening to Hanbei sleep.

"Forgive me Masamune, but I have fallen for the enemy."


	4. Caught in the act

Things around the Toyotomi castle were busy lately. If the army was not busy raiding then they were busy defending their own territory. Hanbei and Kojuro fought side by side in those battles.

Hanbei watched him with great admiration. It filled him with an indescribable burning feeling in his chest just to watch that man every day. The way he carried himself; the way he wielded his sword as if in longing for something more- it sent shivers down Hanbei's spine and he couldn't help but smile.

Hanbei worked studiously in his and Hideyoshi's work room devising a ploy against approaching warring states. The time was drawing nearer to fight _that_ person.

He sighed idly playing with the stylist in his hand, his brain feeling fried at the moment. Hideyoshi left and he wasn't sure when his lord would be back. Ever since they shared that kiss, his Lord had been keeping his distance from his lovely tactician, but he didn't feel the need to bother his Lord about it. Things were already getting too intense around here.

The door slid open behind him. He assumed it must be Hideyoshi coming back to resume work.

"Hideyoshi, I know you're probably tired but..please do your best-" Hanbei turned around and immediately blushed.

Kojuro stood with his arms folded with a sideways grin on his face.

"Still working I see?" Kojuro sat next to him.

"Oh..Kojuro. I didn't expect you here." Hanbei smiled. "It is a nice surprise." He put a hand on top of Kojuro's.

Kojuro nodded putting an arm around Hanbei. "I thought you… could use some company."

Hanbei quirked an eyebrow at the other's tone. "Oh? How kind of you, General." Hanbei leaned up kissing Kojuro's lips gently. Hanbei started to pull away and felt a strong hand on his back pull him into the other's broad chest.

"I thought about you all day." Kojuro sighed as he buried his face in Hanbei's transparent locks.

" I am flattered, Kojuro…but can't this wait til a little later..? Hideyoshi might come back and.." Hanbei sounded worried, but Kojuro shook his head. "It's no good if it's later. It has to be right now." The brunette kissed the other's ear pulling him close. He glanced over to a door across the room.

"Hanbei. What's that?" He grew curious.

"Hm..?" Hanbei followed his gaze seeing the closet door. "It's just a closet. Why?"

One look at Kojuro's face told him exactly what the handsome man was thinking.

"N-no..we couldn't do it there… Hideyoshi could be back any moment.." Hanbei sounded doubtful, but Kojuro grabbed his hand dragging him over to the closet.

Kojuro slid it open checking it out. There were a couple stacks of papers and other supplies, but there was plenty of room for two people in there.

Hanbei got in and Kojuro slid the door shut leaving only a very small sliver open. It was incredibly dark. Hanbei could barely make out Kojuro's form.

"Kojuro?"

Warm hands held him close and Hanbei shivered in delight feeling hot kisses rain down on his chest.

"Nn.." He smiled into the darkness enjoying his lover's kisses. He pushed Kojuro's pants down hearing him emit a surprised gasp when he took hold of the member between his legs.

Hanbei kissed the frozen man stroking the heated flesh in his fist. "Mn.. you're naughty, Kojuro." He whispered teasingly.

Kojuro bucked into Hanbei's warm hand groaning against the other's neck. He heard Hanbei shift inside the small closet. He gently caressed the other's head that was now level with his groin.

"I'm the naughty one?" Kojuro whispered out huskily and closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of that hot mouth working over his need.

Kojuro bit his lip feeling Hanbei's delicate touch move over his sacks. "MMnuh…Hanbei."

Happy with that response, Hanbei grabbed the hips in front of him aiming to deep throat his lover.

Kojuro cursed as he came quickly and heard Hanbei choke. "Kojuro, there's always so much." He stood back up and was brought into a kiss. Kojuro didn't even care that he could taste himself on Hanbei's lips. His white haired lover gasped when he inserted a finger inside his tight hole unexpectedly. He felt the other hold tight to him.

Kojuro's fingers were working deep inside Hanbei's core making him lose all sense of where they were. The only thing he cared about was Kojuro and his skilled hands.

"Kojuro.." Hanbei whimpered grinding against three fingers now. Kojuro gave him a sweet kiss before removing them and turning Hanbei to face the wall.

"Your voice alone makes me crazy." Hanbei turned red at Kojuro's confession against his nape.

"OH!" Hanbei bit his lip feeling his general push inside. It had been a while since they were together like this. His legs shook getting used to the rhythm Kojuro set, his hands wandering over his white angel's stomach and hips.

The closet was starting to get hot with their love making. Hanbei glanced over with unfocused eyes to the small crack in the door of the closet. He heard footsteps coming towards the room and recognized Hideyoshi's voice.

"Ah..K-Kojuro!" Hanbei whined placing a hand on Kojuro's hip. Kojuro slowed sensing Hanbei's urgency.

"What is it?" He whispered leaning on Hanbei's shoulder.

"My lord is back.."

Kojuro grunted and continued filling Hanbei with his cock. Hanbei made a small whimper. He turned completely red. From this angle he could see Hideyoshi looking outside the room's large window. Kojuro's hand came to clamp around Hanbei's mouth. He smirked rubbing Hanbei's pleasure spot from the inside. Hanbei's suppressed noises were music to Kojuro's ears.

Hanbei's hips met his own in a frantic dance. Hanbei watched his Lord draw closer sitting down at his table looking over the papers. Hanbei shook so close to his end. His small hands clutched Kojuro's arm, their bodies meeting with vigor.

Kojuro sunk his teeth into Hanbei's shoulder letting out a growl of pleasure releasing inside the small tactician.

"Mnn~" Hanbei came against the wall, his body shuddering against Kojuro's. He could hear Kojuro panting hard at his ear. His eyes darted to the crack. Hideyoshi was no longer sitting at the table. Kojuro left his body now cuddling him laying kisses on his shoulder over the bite he made earlier. Hanbei's heart was racing. Footsteps came closer and he pulled at Kojuro's arm shaking.

To Hanbei's horror, the door slid open. His eyes met his Lord's angry looking gaze.

Hideyoshi analyzed the situation looking his flushed little tactician over closely. His new general was holding Hanbei too close. Kojuro held him protectively. It pissed Hideyoshi off. Hanbei noticed his lord's reaction and pushed Kojuro away.

"Stop.." He whispered to Kojuro who reluctantly let go.

"Hanbei…what do you think you're doing? And you!" Hideyoshi pointed a large finger at Kojuro accusingly. He was shaking he was so mad.

Hanbei gently pushed Hideyoshi's hand down. "My lord, please, calm down! It's not healthy!"

Hideyoshi raised his arm slapping Hanbei hard across his face in his anger. Hanbei, completely caught of guard, kept his face turned away.

Hideyoshi panted and glared daggers over at Kojuro. "You…I want you out. NOW!"

Kojuro looked at Hanbei gently touching his shoulder. "Let's go-"

"ONLY YOU." Hideyoshi growled.

Kojuro stood by Hanbei out of concern for Hanbei's well being.

"It's ok..please do as he says."

Kojuro left after hearing Hanbei's request.

"You…" Hideyoshi frowned at Hanbei. He grabbed the smaller man's chin in a firm grip making him look his way. Hanbei gasped meeting his lord's hard gaze.

Hideyoshi suddenly felt very guilty for hurting the other. His thumb gently touched the red mark on his cheek remorsefully.

"Instead of focusing on your work, you do vile things with Katakura Kojuro…"

Hanbei pulled away from Hideyoshi's hand. "I am truly sorry, Lord Hideyoshi."

He folded his arms looking at his tactician. "Is that what happened? Or, did he force you?"

"…."

"I could send him away..I could behead him with my own hands personally-"

"No! Hideyoshi-sama, please! Do not!" Hanbei begged looking up at his lord with a terrified expression.

Hideyoshi looked disappointed. He dropped his arms and turned away.

"We will discuss this later tonight."

"Why not now, my lord?" Hanbei pleaded. That was the last thing Hanbei wanted.

"I said-tonight." He glared back at the white haired man.

Hanbei gulped being dismissed for the rest of the day.

Hideyoshi sat inside of one of his rooms he often came to when he wanted to unwind. He smoked from a long pipe. An alluring scent puffed out from some incense in the room. He thought of what to do with Hanbei, and there was only one thing he could do. Assert his position as the most dominant male. Hanbei was his, and that was final. He closed his eyes enjoying the effects of the opium, letting it sit in his chest before letting it out through his nostrils.

"Hideyoshi-sama." Hanbei stood inside his room waiting for his lord to scold him. He would hate himself if Kojuro was harmed for their actions earlier.

Hideyoshi took another drag lazily from the pipe giving Hanbei a good look over.

"Sometimes..I wonder..if I made the wrong decision.." He began in a husky voice.

"My lord?" Hanbei watched his lord stand and lay his pipe down.

"…If I chose the right man to be my retainer."

Hanbei looked surprised. "Hideyoshi-sama- please! I live to serve you! I work only to gain you more power!" He defended himself.

"Hn..you do everything as I say, Hanbei. You have been most loyal to me,up until this point."

Hanbei listened closely.

"You have always done everything I asked. I wonder why it turned out that you.. and Kojuro-"

"Sir! There is nothing between us!" His voice broke.

"It is dishonorable to lie to your lord's face, isn't it?" Hideyoshi locked eyes with Hanbei. He walked around Hanbei inhaling his scent discretely. "-Almost as much as lying with the ex Oshuu retainer nearly every night." His voice grew harder as he spoke of the brown haired man.

Hanbei shivered fighting within himself. Hideyoshi was his lord whom he idolized and befriended.. On the other hand there was Kojuro…

His heart fluttered just thinking about him.

After Hanbei's silence, Hideyoshi walked over to a large cabinet with big dark wooden doors. "There is something I want you to do."

Hanbei watched the doors open. Hanging inside was the purple and white kimono he wore that night.

"H-Hideyoshi. Why do you still have that? I do not want to participate in any other events like _that _one." Hanbei took a step back.

Hideyoshi glanced at his tactician taking the robe down and into his arms.

"I am only requesting that you wear it tonight- Nothing more."

Hanbei eyed his lord. He was acting strangely tonight. This was the longest conversation he had with Hideyoshi in a very long time.

The Toyotomi Daimyo watched dumbly as Hanbei undressed down to his fundoshi in front of him. With gentle hands, Hanbei took the fine garment from his lord sliding it on and adding the obi.

"I adore seeing you in this, Hanbei. It pleases me." Hideyoshi took a long look over Hanbei.

Hanbei blushed. "Thank you, my lord..Though I am not sure how I feel about wearing women's clothes.." He ran his hands over the fabric on his leg. Hideyoshi added a little something special inside the incense burner grinning to himself.

"You look amazing no matter what you wear, Hanbei." Hideyoshi's hands rested upon he shoulders. Hesitantly, Hanbei glanced back at his lord over his shoulder.

"Hideyoshi-sama?"

Loyalty and love- were they the same thing?


	5. The jealous lord

Foreign lips grazed the white haired tactician's. Hanbei's breath hitched. He turned away feeling his face heat up.

"H-Hideyoshi-sama.." Hanbei said disconcertedly.

Hideyoshi would not relinquish his hold on the smaller man.

"Please, let me go."

Hideyoshi forced Hanbei up against the wooden cabinet feeling it rattle from the movement.

Hanbei quivered at the feeling of Hideyoshi's mouth on his own. Hideyoshi dominated his small mouth with rough kisses breaking through Hanbei's defences. Tears started forming in the corner of his eyes.

Hanbei pressed against Hideyoshi with all his strength and found the muscles in his arms had gone incredibly lax. His legs were even shaking from simply holding him up and soon enough they gave out sending Hanbei on his knees to the ground. Hideyoshi followed him down watching the incense taking affect.

Hanbei's eyebrows were lightly furrowed, his vision slightly blurry. "What did you do to me..?"

Hideyoshi's dark brown eyes stared over Hanbei's pale form. He reached down grabbing hold of Hanbei's jaw in a tight hold.

"Why did you have to succumb to that idiotic ex Oshuu retainer? He's no good for anyone, and especially not for you!" He growled staring hard into Hanbei's purple orbs.

"How..would you know what's good for me?" Hanbei managed to slur out.

"This..it's all your fault, Hideyoshi.." Hanbei looked away. "You sent me out to the slaughter that night.." Hanbei shivered remembering the awful night with the pirate. He recalled being stripped naked and bared for his lord and all of the guests to see. And Kojuro was there too.

Hanbei's cheeks heated up and he looked back at his stunned lord.

"I was lucky to meet Katakura Kojuro out of that uncomfortable situation you put me in."

Hideyoshi frowned and shoved his tactician against the wooden floor. Hanbei winced hitting his head rather hard.

"You dare talk back to your lord?" He shouted angrily.

Hanbei stared with half opened eyes at Hideyoshi.

"What kind of lord allows the other Daimyo of the country he's trying to conquer play with his retainer?"

That earned Hanbei a hard back hand across his cheek. Hanbei wasn't sure why, but the words kept spilling out.

Hideyoshi looked down at his handiwork huffing in frustration.

Hideyoshi's rough hands moved quickly over Hanbei's legs, his lips moving just as quickly to force Hanbei into submission.

Letting out a yelp, Hanbei shuddered trying hard to resist Hideyoshi's advances, only in this battle Hideyoshi had the upper hand. The incense clouded Hanbei's mind and the pleasure became a wonderful fuzzy feeling that engulfed him like flames. Instead of resisting, Hanbei rested his arms on Hideyoshi's shoulders. He kissed back and moaned feeling rough hands move over his skin, the kimono covering only his arms.

"I deserve to have you." Hideyoshi grunted to the dazed Hanbei. "You belong to me."

As he laid small kisses on Hanbei's stomach, the white haired man shivered.

"Ah.." He let out a deep sigh feeling soft hair brush along his skin. Every muscle went lax.

Walking through the long hallways of Toyotomi castle, Kojuro searched for his lover. He hoped the man wasn't too upset with him, after all they wouldn't be in this mess had he not suggested a romp in his lord's closet.

Most of the men in the castle were asleep; he could hear soft snoring through some of the doors, but as for Hanbei's room, it was empty. He sighed about ready to give up his searche when he noticed a room down near Hieyoshi's quarters with a lantern flickering out from under the frame of the door. He crept closer hearing light stirring sounds coming from inside. He decided to take a peak and if Hanbei wasn't there he would call it a night. He slid the door open a little.

One peak wouldn't hurt...

What he saw made his stomach turn.

A familiar soft moan met his ears. Hanbei laid on the floor while his lord knelt over him, hands groping and tongue tasting everything that was _his_.

"Hanbei!" Kojuro stepped in and shouted in horror.

It took a second for Hanbei's eyes to focus and he quickly realized everything was horribly wrong. He gasped and looked at Hideyoshi who wore a proud grin still caressing Hanbei's soft skin.

"S-stop that! Kojuro!" Hanbei looked at the other man. "I swear to you, it's not what it looks like!" Hanbei tried to stand but collapsed back upon the floor and so he crawled to Kojuro's feet bowing his head. Kojuro wouldn't even look at him.

"Please, Kojuro. I swear I didn't mean for this to happen!" He sobbed continuing to try and explain everything and ended up speaking nonsensical words that never reached Kojuro's ears.

Kojuro took one look at the smirking Hideyoshi and scowled turning away from Hanbei.

"K-Kojuro, please..!" Hanbei begged.

"I will be leaving immediately."


	6. Lament and war

Hanbei stumbled after Kojuro, tears blurring his vision. He followed him into his room seeing him pack his few belongings.

"Kojuro! Wait!"

He only ignored Hanbei.

"Wait!" Hanbei grabbed at the sleeve of his yukata.

Kojuro pulled away unable to look Hanbei in the eyes.

"D-don't go Kojuro..please! I...I need you here." He answered honestly. Hanbei bit his lip hoping Kojuro would turn his way. Hanbei continued.

Kojuro you...you were the first person I ever.. well what I'm trying to say is-"

The taller man stopped packing but did not turn to face his white haired lover.

"You have dishonored me...I cannot forgive that."

Hanbei immediately spoke up. "But Kojuro, I-we-nothing-"

"Be silent." Kojuro raised his voice.

And so Hanbei was. He watched Kojuro walk out the door. He stopped a moment and Hanbei looked at his back.

"I will be returning to Oshuu. That is where I belong. Though I may not live long once I confront my lord for my betrayal."

"Then stay here!" Hanbei approached the other shivering.

"You have your lord and I have mine. This whole thing-us- it wasn't meant to happen." Kojuro spoke in a serious tone.

His words hit Hanbei like a strong punch to the gut.

"You don't..you don't really mean that, Kojuro."

"...I'm leaving."

And just like that, Kojuro walked towards the exit.

Hanbei stood shaking his head. None of this could really be happening. Everything was so perfect up until a few hours ago. His crystal clear tears fell to the floor at his feet.

He looked up and could not see Kojuro. His stomach filled with panic and he made a staggering dash towards the front gates tripping as soon as he reached the outside doors of the castle.

"No!" Hanbei sobbed into the dirt looking at Kojuro's retreating form.

The guards began to run after Kojuro, but Hideyoshi appeared at the entrance and raised his hand.

"Let him go. We have no business with that man."

The guards looked at each other surprised and watched the man walk out.

Kojuro gazed up at the moon apologetically; he ventured home.

Date Masamune had been struggling for quite some time without the use of his right eye. He had fallen into many a misfortune along the path he chose to travel. He sat in Kojuro's empty room drinking his afternoon tea as he contemplated the markings on a single scroll of paper.

"Hmm.."

His concentration was soon broken by loud shouts and cries coming from outside. The door slid open and Yoshinao's dopey face popped in, his eyes almost as big as his hair.

"Big Boss Masamune! It's Boss Katakura! He's returned!"

Date's one's visible eye looked upon the door as a shadow cast it's way onto the floor boards with the afternoon's sun. Yoshinao moved out of the way and Kojuro removed his sandals stepping inside and kneeling quietly before Masamune. He didn't raise his head. The Date clansmen grew quiet watching Kojuro prostrate himself before their lord.

Masamune stood up slowly glaring down at Kojuro.

"Masamune-sama. I have returned from Osaka castle. I am sure it is no secret that I willingly gave up the Date crest and took up the Toyotomi's instead."

The men began to mutter quietly amongst themselves.

"Damn right I knew that." Masamune said through clenched teeth.

"This Kojuro is humbly regretful of his actions, thus I have come to you peacefully offering my blood as payment for such a horrible sin against you." Kojuro said loudly to the floor panels.

The men gasped and Yoshinao spoke up.

"Boss Katakura! Is what you say true!? There's now way.. it's gotta be a lie!"

Kojuro sat up slightly keeping his sights at Masamune's feet not too far from him.

"It is true. I am a traitor of the Date clan and of Masamune. It is unforgivable."

Masamune clenched his fist watching Kojuro remove his bag and pull out a small wakizashi and unsheathed it.

"I will atone for my sins and commit harakiri."

The Date clansmen gasped and protested.

"Boss Katakura! No! You mustn't!"

"Well.." Masamune finally spoke. He reached for his sword pulling it out of it's sheath. "I guess someone's gotta act as your second." He said aiming it above Kojuro's neck nonchalantly. Kojuro silently shrugged the yukata off his shoulders.

Yoshinao shook his head. "B-Big Boss!?"

All of Masamune's attention was on Kojuro and the blade he held in his hands pointed at himself.

He watched Kojuro's chest rise and fall and he thrust the sword into himself.

The sound of metal clinging against metal rang through the small room.

Another loud gasp rippled through the crowd of men watching.

Kojuro looked at where the Wakizashi lay embedded inside a floor panel across the room. Masamune's sword lay beneath his chin but it was quickly put away.

"Masamune-sama, why did you-" Kojuro was promptly interrupted by his lord's powerful fist connecting with his jaw. He was thrown back against he wall thoroughly damaging the room; Masamune completely caught him off guard. He heard Masamune come closer and crouch by him.

"You big dumb idiot!" Masamune's lip twitched, his eye going a little glassy.

"I need my right eye. I always have, and I always will. I need you to guard my back like you always have. You got that Kojuro?!"

Masamune shouted his name loud.

He was amazed at his lord and his complete compassion towards him. The clansmen cheered.

"Boys, prepare a feast. My prodigal right eye has returned. Heh."

Masamune extended his hand and brought Kojuro up on his feet.

"Masamune-sama..." He stared dumbly at his lord for the first time.

Masamune stared back unblinking.

Kojuro smiled lightly for his lord. "...I understand." He bowed deeply and the exited to prepare for the celebration.

Hanbei stayed in his room for days. He refused to eat or drink whether it was from a servant or Hideyoshi. His lord even had the cooks make his favorite meal, but even that did not shake Hanbei from his endless mourning.

Every night he heard Hanbei crying from outside his door.

"this has to stop..." Hideyoshi walked down to his strategist's room. He frowned at the golden sliding door. He didn't like seeing Hanbei so shaken and it made matters worse that it was all because that damnable Katakura was gone.

Hideyoshi thought that once Kojuro was gone all of his problems would be solved, but in turn it actually made things much more complicated.

"Hanbei. Can I come in?" Hideyoshi asked politely despite wanting to bum-rush his room and force feed him.

Hanbei grew quiet and it lasted for a good minute.

"Hanbei, I'm coming in." Hideyoshi grunted opening the door getting a good look at the disheveled appearance of his tactician. He lay curled up in a sleeping yukata, his chest bare. His boney ribs poked against his skin, Hideyoshi noticed. Hanbei wiped his face frowning at Hideyoshi.

"Shigeharu..." Hideyoshi said Hanbei's true name affectionately. It sent chills down Hanbei's spine.

He stepped in closer shutting the door.

"What else do you want from me, Hideyoshi..? What else would you like to tear away from me?!" Hanbei spoke bitterly.

"...Hanbei, I desire you." Hideyoshi decided to admit his feelings to his strategist.

Hanbei looked at his even more angry.

"Hideyoshi, you're not helping. I-"

"Eat." Hideyoshi pressed a bowl of plain rice towards Hanbei.

Hanbei slowly took the bowl looking at Hideyoshi behind his messy hair.

"You can't stop eating, Hanbei." Hideyoshi sat down close to Hanbei and looked away.

Slowly, Hanbei began to eat bringing the thin chopsticks to his lips. He soon found his stomach begging for more and quickly ate it and drank the cold cup of tea that was left by the servants from earlier.

Hanbei stared blankly at the floor lost in his own thoughts, his eyes red from crying so much.

"I hate that you have seen me like this," Hanbei stated. "But you have seen many sides of me." He looked over at his lord. "Haven't you, Hideyoshi?" Hideyoshi sensed his accusing tone and frowned.

Hanbei looked away again sniffling.

"Hanbei." Hideyoshi grabbed the small man's shoulders pulling him close. Hanbei gasped feeling his head meet Hideyoshi's strong leg.

He was about to question his lord, but something was softly caressing his hair. He sighed feeling Hideyoshi's hand play in his hair and even gently touch his back.

"Hideyoshi-sama.." Hanbei purred out beginning to relax. Hideyoshi continued his work softly over Hanbei's back.

"About what happened... it was..wrong of me."

That was as close of an apology as Hanbei was getting out of Hideyoshi. Hanbei's body quaked and fresh tears started raining on his cheeks.

Hideyoshi knew he was the cause of Hanbei's turmoil, but in the end Hanbei was thinking only of _that_ man and that he just could not tolerate.

He stopped his movements once he was sure Hanbei was calmed enough to be lulled to sleep. He thought his tactician to be asleep as he laid him down covering him in the yukata for warmth, and so he stole a small kiss from Hanbei. He pulled away and felt something catch on his sleeve. He looked down seeing Hanbei staring back up at him. Hanbei leaned up on an elbow closer to Hideyoshi.

His lord sat frozen as the other's small hand touched his cheek. His lips softly kissed Hideyoshi's.

He looked at Hideyoshi and laid back down.

"Thank you." He whispered and closed his eyes.

Hideyoshi left his tactician to sleep. He smiled to himself; Hanbei would be his soon enough.

Hanbei resumed his work as normal. He set to the task of breaking through to the southern tip of the country and shared that information with Hideyoshi.

Hideyoshi watched Hanbei work and quietly admired the man's technique from where he stood.

"Though, it seems there is one thing in our way..."

Hanbei paused looking away.

"What is it?" Hideyoshi blinked now concerned.

"It is the Date, my lord. They seem to be approaching fast... I have our men ready to move out on your mark."

"Great." He folded his arms. "When do we leave?"

Hanbei looked up at his lord with his big lilac eyes.

"We will both leave immediately, however..." Hanbei trailed off moving his finger to the sea of Seto.

"I will be going to confirm our alliance with the Mori, sir. You will handle the one eyed dragon and- his army." Hanbei bit his lip thinking of the Oshuu retainer.

"Weaken their army first... then we will deal a final blow when the timing is right."

Hideyoshi nodded affirming Hanbei's strategy.

Hanbei mounted his white horse. He watched Hideyoshi head out with their army. He wanted to follow his lord, but he was afraid he would freeze up given the recent events. He turned his horse due northeast and traveled with only a few foot soldiers towards Chugoku.

Katakura rode alongside Masamune on their way to Osaka castle per Masamune's orders. Kojuro believed there was more motivation in his lord since his return from the very castle they were on their way to claim. His mind wandered back to Hanbei: His smile, his laugh, his soft touch and silken voice...

he hissed angrily trying to forget it ever happened.

"Hey! There is an enemy approaching!" One man yelled.

Kojuro looked up and grunted immediately recognizing the gargantuan man as Hideyoshi.

"Toyotomi Hideyoshi..." The name came from his lord's mouth. Date slid down from his horse walking closer coming to stand a few feet away from Hideyoshi in the center of their armies. Kojuro quickly jumped down watching his lord from not far back as the two conversed talking about their stands on changing the world and unifying Japan.

He saw his lord draw one dragon claw and knew the 'party' was about to begin. He drew his sword standing at Masamune's right side like always.

"Stay outta this one, Kojuro." Masamune grinned cockily."He's all mine."

"Masamune-sama-" Kojuro protested, but the fight was already underway.

"Boss!" The Date clansmen watched their lord get thrown meters across the barren land.

"Masamune-sama!" Kojuro ran up to guard him, although too late to save him from injury he was not too late to save his life.

He glared hard at Hideyoshi as the man stepped closer. His grip around his sword tightened, his brow sweaty with perspiration. He knew Hideyoshi didn't like him and the feeling was mutual.

"That is enough. We will retreat." Kojuro barked.

Hideyoshi had a little smirk playing upon his lips. Kojuro's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Back off!" Kojuro yelled still guarding his lord.

"I'll let you live this time, Katakura. There's a certain man back home who would be upset with me if I didn't."

"What?" Kojuro held his stance.

Hideyoshi chuckled deeply. "You don't have to worry about _him_ any more. I saw you trying to search him out. There's a reason he chose not to be on this battlefield."

Hideyoshi's look turned threatening. "You will never see him again. He belongs to me."

Kojuro growled and the men quickly carried Date to Kojuro's horse and Kojuro backed away. He looked at Hideyoshi sitting atop his horse. He held onto Masamune's limp form and stared hard at Hideyoshi who stood his ground.

He lead his troops away heading home. Kojuro cursed himself. Even though he called it off with Hanbei, Hideyoshi's words still burnt into his core.

He had a long journey back to Oshuu, that meant plenty of time to think.


	7. Submission

Hanbei watched Mori Motonari sign the document agreeing to their pact to work together.

"It seems everything is in order, then." Motonari's stoic expression conveyed complete control. Hanbei allowed a smile to grace his lips.

"Let us unite for the better of Japan." Hanbei rolled up the document putting it inside a parcel for safe keeping.

"Indeed." Mori said with a sigh. His eyes fluttered shut a moment as his servant handled his own papers.

"It is a decent journey from Osaka to Chugoku. Perhaps you would like to rest here until morning?" Motonari offered in a bored voice.

Hanbei smiled gently.

"How kind of you to offer." Hanbei looked out to the setting sun casting a reflection on the Seto sea.

"I think I will stay here tonight." Hanbei glanced at Motonari as he stood.

"Enjoy your stay, Takenaka. Unfortunately, there is still work to be done. Have a safe trip back to Osaka."

Hanbei bowed lightly holding his package in hand. "Of course. Good night, Lord Mori."

Motonari gave him a skeptical look before walking out.

Hanbei stared after the arrogant man. He was unsure if he could trust him. He was on par with him as a strategist and was known to only ally himself to those who he could benefit from.

Hanbei followed a servant into a cozy room inside Motonari's castle. The room had a beautiful view of the sea. A slight breeze wafted into the room from the opened door and Hanbei relished the feeling.

He watched the Mori servants leave and changed into a sleeping yukata offered by the Mori. He felt the fibers between his fingers feeling them slip along the silken material.

When all was quiet, Hanbei's mind would wonder. Now he thought only of Katakura Kojuro. He smelled the cool air. He could swear he smelled the man as if he were standing next to him.

Hanbei looked about his room seeing a pen and ink and sat down to write a letter.

He looked out at the sea hearing the waves crash against the shore line. He lit a lamp once the sun had set.

Hanbei knew that _asking_ to see Kojuro was out of the question, so he took matters into his own hands.

He licked his lips looking at his letter and sealed it carefully. It didn't need to have the Toyotomi crest on it. This was a personal letter. Hanbei sighed with one hand on his chin. He debated just burning the letter in the fire and being done with it.

Deciding against it, Hanbei rose from the small table and laid down on the tatami matted floor and curled up to sleep. He looked at the letter in his hand and bit his lip.

Hideyoshi had admitted his feelings for Hanbei, but Hanbei was not sure he could reciprocate those feelings. Though it didn't matter what Hanbei desired, what his lord wanted always came first. Hideyoshi would always take what he wanted. His strength was overwhelming and the thought that he could possibly have feelings for him had not crossed Hanbei's mind.

With Katakura on his mind, Hanbei fell asleep clutching the letter close.

* * *

Hideyoshi waited for his tactician to return to Osaka castle. He did not want to appear worried, so he busied himself with a long rigorous work out session during the morning hours.

A few hours later, he heard hooves pounding the earth and looked over seeing the white and purple clad man ridding into the front yard of the castle.

He sighed wiping the sweat from his brow feeling his heart rest a little. He could not afford to lose Hanbei. He walked inside to clean himself up.

Hanbei handed a letter to one of the men he rode with.

"Deliver this to Katakura Kojuro of the Date clan... no one is to read it except for him, do you understand?" Hanbei said in a strict voice.

"Yes, sir!" The man took the letter putting it into his side satchel.

"Go on horse back. It will be quicker that way."

Hanbei watched him run off to the horse stalls. He sighed rubbing his head and walked inside tired from the journey.

"Hanbei, you're back." Hideyoshi's booming voice shook Hanbei from his thoughts. He turned seeing his lord's muscled physique covered in a fine sheen of sweat. The powerful muscles in his arms and legs flexed glistening with sweat as he approached Hanbei.

He smiled at his lord. "Yes. Everything went well during my visit with Mori Motonari." Hanbei handed the parcel to Hideyoshi so he could examine the document. He looked it over grunting in approval and looked back at the other man.

"We are lucky he agreed so easily." He stated handing it back to Hanbei.

"Yes, I agree. Although I am sure it comes with a price. We will find out what that is soon enough."

Hanbei added.

"And what about you with the Date?" Hanbei looked at him curiously.

Hideyoshi frowned seeing a little bit of hope in Hanbei's eyes. "They retreated."

"I see.."

Hideyoshi made an approving sound and looked over Hanbei's tired form.

"Come with me, Hanbei. You look as if you could use a refreshing bath."

Hanbei met his lord's eyes questioningly. Hideyoshi made no attempt to hide his true intentions. He looked at his tactician with want.

"Hideyoshi, I don't think I should." Hanbei shook his head.

"I insist you join me." Hideyoshi's large hand was on his shoulder.

"...Fine. I will join you, my lord."

Hideyoshi smiled and walked to the bathing room with the smaller man.

* * *

Meanwhile in Oshuu, Kojuro trained with Masamune out in the courtyard. They both panted, sweat dripping from their brows from the strength they put behind their blades.

Masamune struck at Kojuro's side and he blocked the attack with a dexterous twist of his body. He countered pushing Masamune back.

"Heh." The one eyed dragon smirked.

"It looks like your skills haven't dulled since you were away from me, Kojuro."

Wiping his sweat drenched hair from his face, Kojuro chuckled. "Thank you, Masamune-sama. You are stronger than before. I am proud to be your faithful retainer once more."

Masamune lowered his blade and walked close to him. He blinked seeing Masamune's expression turn sincere.

"You're not just another retainer, Kojuro. You are my right eye." He swallowed hard feeling Masamune's gaze pierce him.

"And besides that...you were always right by my side." His dark haired lord looked down holding his hand over his covered eye socket.

"When I thought you were gone for good, I just-"

"Masamune!" Kojuro caught his lord as he fell on his knees. His lord clutched tightly to his clothed back, his hands shook with his mixed emotions, face buried in Kojuro's shoulder.

Kojuro smiled softly realizing how much his lord truly appreciated him. He tightened his hold on his lord softly stroking his hair.

"Masamune-sama, I vow _never_ to hurt you again." He spoke with conviction.

Masamune pulled back, his eyes glassy and brow tensed staring at Kojuro. His lord pulled him closer by the front of his yukata, their foreheads touching. Kojuro gulped reading the look in Masamune's eyes. His hot breath blew across Kojuro's face. He had never been this close to Masamune before.

"You better not, you damn bastard." Masamune's face rolled against his own, their lips nearly touching.

"Boss Katakura!"

Masamune quickly pulled away tisking in annoyance.

Kojuro stood looking down at Masamune who quickly turned away gabbing his sword as if admiring the weapon.

Kojuro walked up to the solder who approached the courtyard calling for him.

"What is it?" Kojuro frowned at the soldier.

"This arrived a few minutes ago. For you, Boss Katakura!"

Kojuro took it and eyed the letter seeing no imprint on the wax seal.

"Who is it from?" He looked at the man.

"I'm not sure. The guy wouldn't say." He scratched his head. "But he was dressed in Toyotomi armor."

Kojuro sweated hearing that name and eyed the letter. He glanced back at Masamune, but his lord had already left.

"Thank you. You may go."

Kojuro watched the man leave and he opened the letter.

* * *

Hanbei was pressed against the bathing room's floor, his lord laid over him holding his smaller body by the small of his back. Hideyoshi plucked at his tactician's soft pink nipples. His tongue explored Hanbei's mouth with a heated desire.

Hanbei arched up against Hideyoshi letting out a soft moan. His hands ran through Hideyoshi's coarse hair. Their cleansing ritual had started out normal enough. Hanbei scrubbed himself down with rice bran and persimmon. Hideyoshi had done the same. They even bathed next to each other in separate wooden tubs chatting idly.

Hanbei couldn't recall when he submitted to Hideyoshi. He didn't want to fight his lord any more. He needed to be needed by someone. He needed someone to make him feel good, and Hideyoshi offered him just that.

Hideyoshi's hot breath wafted over his 's hands parted his thighs. He looked down with half lidded eyes parting his legs obediently. Hideyoshi stared hard at his tactician.

"H-Hideyoshi..?" Breathlessly, he said his name. His body was already shivering from the heat of this moment, Hideyoshi's hot touches and scalding kisses setting his body on fire.

He gasped choking on a breath of air feeling Hideyoshi's hot mouth take his shaft into his mouth. His shaky hands grappled at the floor for purchase but soon descended into Hideyoshi's hair on his bobbing head.

"Ah...ahh!" Hanbei arched crying out. He found release quickly with Hideyoshi's skilled tongue. It didn't stop there.

Hanbei's brow furrowed over his closed eyes feeling it prod at his tight entrance. He looked up to the ceiling gasping in pleasure, his mind devoid of any thoughts except for the delight his lord offered.

* * *

Kojuro sat inside his room. He rubbed his jaw looking around and to the opened letter on his floor. With a grunt he sat down and reread the letter.

_I will visit you on the night of the next full moon_

He knew exactly who it was from. His heart raced in his chest thinking of what he should do. He could have soldiers lying in wait to ambush Hanbei, hold him as a prisoner as he had done to him. His thoughts wondered to what would happen after. He had gravely offended Masamune, and his lord did not take things like that lightly.

He gulped. He did not want to see Hanbei die because of him.

The last thing he needed was for Hanbei to come here. He took a look at the waxing moon hanging high in the sky. It was nearly full. Kojuro ruffled his hair frustratedly.

He closed his eyes.

He would remain faithful to Masamune, his position unshakeable.

Hanbei would be coming in the next two days. He needed to prepare himself and harden his heart.


	8. Confession

Hanbei rose early the next morning. He quickly dressed putting on his trademark purple mask and slid on his gloves. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed heavily. Today he would be going to the land of Oshuu. He may as well signed his own death sentence if Kojuro had lost heart, but he hoped the man would greet him, perhaps even with a smile. That might be wishful thinking, but either way he didn't mind so long as he was able to see Kojuro again. Hanbei glanced to his sword debating on whether or not to bring it along. He turned away deciding against it.

He walked out of his room wincing at the pain that shot up his back. He held his lower back walking towards Hideyoshi's room.

Hideyoshi never held back, and yesterday was no exception.

He slid open his lord's door taking a peek inside. Hideyoshi snored loudly, his sheets jumbled around him as he slept. Hanbei smiled lightly and blinked. His smiled faded as he left. He walked outside seeing the soldier who carried his message to Kojuro. He made arrangements the day before for him to meet with a horse this morning.

"Forgive me, Lord Hideyoshi... but I feel I must follow my heart on this one." He whispered walking across the courtyard towards the stables.

Hanbei met with the soldier who held the reigns to a spare horse. It was a dark gray rather than his pristine white horse he was fond of riding.

"Are you sure this is alright, Lord Hanbei?" The man questioned.

"It's not about if it is right or not... but you must tell no one of this. Especially not lord Hideyoshi." Hanbei looked at him seriously.

He bowed deeply. "Yes! My lord!"

Hanbei mounted the horse and gave the man a nod before galloping away. The soldier stared after him and quickly left the stables.

The window to Hideoyshi's room was opened a slight crack. He saw everything that happened between the soldier and Hanbei. Hideyoshi stomped into his tactician's room glaring at the empty space. He noticed his sword still rested upon it's holder. A look of surprise and worry swept over his face, he couldn't believe he would leave unarmed.

"Hannnbeeeiiii!" Hideyoshi growled waking the entire house.

* * *

Kojuro watered his garden in the early hours of the morning. He looked out at the land seeing farmers beginning to tend to their own fields. It brought a smile to his face. He inhaled the fresh morning air placing his hands on his hips. The sun was just peeking up over the skyline illuminating the land. He walked leisurely back towards his lord's castle and found Masamune training in his courtyard, sweat pouring down his face like dew on a blade of grass.

"Good morning, Lord Masamune." Kojuro smiled warmly at the young male.

"Same to you, Kojuro." Masamune wiped his face with a towel wearing a smirk on his face.

"You're up early as usual."

"I was tending to my crops, sir." Kojuro sat down pouring tea for himself and his lord.

Masamune sat on the other side of the tea pot taking his cup and gulped it down.

"Hn.I do love your vegetables, Kojuro. You got a real nice green thumb." He shot Kojuro an affectionate look, but the older man missed it too busy admiring the sunrise.

"How kind of you to say, sir." He smiled sipping slowly at his drink.

"Yeah..." Masamune allowed his eyes to drink in his right eye's form from the cloth around his head to the sleeveless yukata he always wore while doing chores.

"I especially would like..." He leaned towards Kojuro. "A taste of your cucumber."

Kojuro glanced at Masamune and nearly choked on his tea at the look he gave him. He cleared his throat looking straight ahead.

"I- I will be sure to pick a few for you, sir."

Masamune scooted closer. "Kojuro-"

"Ahh!" Kojuro leaped up feeling hot tea pour all over his lap.

His lord quickly got to his feet turning red. "ah-shit!"

Kojuro sighed and removed his soiled yukata revealing his broad shoulders and hardy muscles.

"I must get cleaned up. I will join you later, Masamune-sama." Kojuro walked away leaving his lord to curse himself for being so clumsy.

* * *

The soldier who helped Hanbei that morning sat tied up on the floor. He shivered looking up at Hideyoshi's massive form.

"Tell me and I will spare you. Where did Hanbei go?"

The man shook involuntarily on the floor. Hideyoshi struck his face with his fist breaking a few teeth. He didn't even use half of his strength behind that blow.

"I- I can't say, my lord! Please-" He spit out a tooth. "Please understand! I gave Takenaka-sama my word!" Hideyoshi grabbed him by the tight ropes around him lifting him off the ground. He glared hard into the man's eyes.

"Have mercy, my lord Hideyoshi!" He begged.

"You will tell me." He brought his fist back determined to use his full power.

"Ah! Alright! He- He went to Oshuu! He had me deliver a letter there a few nights ago!" He closed his eyes.

Hideyoshi dropped the man and growled angrily.

"He what!?"

He stomped out of the room.

"Ready my horse!"

* * *

Hanbei arrived in the Dragon's country around sundown. He left his horse outside the village making sure to feed it before he headed towards the castle. He walked through the village not seeing many people. Perhaps they had been warned of his arrival. The stillness was foreboding. It made Hanbei nervous as he approached the castle. He looked up at the large castle sneaking his way closer. He evaded the castle guards and made his way inside the castle. His soft footsteps fell against the wooden floorboards. He slightly shifted each rooms door open searching for any sign of Kojuro. He slid the last door open seeing it was just a closet. He frowned in frustration.

Loud footsteps rang out through the hallway. Hanbei could see light approaching. He quickly jumped inside the closet and waited for the person to go to their room. He heard the door slide shut and he made his way out and upwards to the next level.

Inside, he worried about being caught. He made it this far without any troubles, so Kojuro hadn't told anyone he would be coming.

He slid open an ornate looking door peeking inside. The room was lit by a single candle. Dark brown eyes looked up at him.

"Come in."

Hanbei stepped inside sliding the door shut. He knelt across from Kojuro.

They stared at each other a moment.

"I needed...to see you." Hanbei said in a hushed voice.

Kojuro's face remained neutral.

"Say what it is you came all this way to say and leave." He sat up straighter.

"I didn't want it to end like that...I didn't mean for that to happen, Kojuro..." He bit his lip.

"I'm sorry."

Kojuro listened and looked at Hanbei.

"since you wouldn't stay, I decided to come to you." He moved closer to Kojuro gently touching his face.

"Kojuro...please." Hanbei's soft breathy voice moved Kojuro's heart. He pulled the lithe tactician closer

pressing his lips upon his soft pink ones.

Hanbei couldn't keep from tearing up. He was so happy Kojuro accepted his apology.

Hanbei panted softly after parting from the intense kiss.

"I love you, Kojuro." Hanbei smiled finally admitting his feelings to Kojuro. The other samurai smiled rubbing Hanbei's hair.

"It seems we're both in the same boat, then." Kojuro chuckled and Hanbei laughed along with him, the giddiness getting to them.

Kojuro kissed Hanbei tenderly and held him close.

"I hope it's not to much to ask to stay with you tonight?" Hanbei blushed looking into the eyes of the other man.

"Please stay, Hanbei." Kojuro held Hanbei close nuzzling his neck.

Hanbei pulled back tenderly stroking Kojuro's face.

The door to Kojuro's room slid open, and Hideyoshi was made visible to both the men in the room.

"He will not be staying here."

Hanbei looked up quickly getting to his feet."My lord!"

Kojuro frowned. "Just how did you make it all the way here without being caught?"

Hieyoshi grinned. "I'm not afraid to use a bit of force." He held up his fist. Kojuro stood in front of Hanbei. "I advise that you leave."

"Oh I will be leaving, but you both will be coming back with me." Hideyoshi growled. A squad of men stood behind Hideyoshi ready to attack the two defenseless men. Hanbei began to sweat thinking things over.

"Both of us?" He looked a little hopeful.

"Yes, Hanbei. I will see to it that you are both punished. And you," He pointed an accusing finger at Kojuro. "I will end your pathetic existence..." He threatened.

Kojuro looked away. Hanbei looked at his upset lover apologetically.

"Lord Hideyoshi!" Hanbei begged falling to his knees and bowing his head. "You can do whatever you like with me.. but please, not Kojuro! Leave him be!" He pleaded.

It angered Hideyoshi how loyal his tactician was to the Oshuu retainer.

"That is why I must take him as well. He has become the center of your thinking, it's no good for you, Hanbei. He is now a Toyotomi prisoner, until he perishes!" The Toyotomi men flocked around the two tying their arms behind their backs.

The room became quiet save the sound of grunts and foot steps.

Masamune walked across his castle to where his retainer slept each night. He looked down at the sweet rice balls on a plate in his hand. He looked up at Kojuro's room seeing a light flickering there. He smiled.

"You must have known I was comin' to see you, Kojuro." He muttered to himself easily scaling the wall. He pushed the window open all the way, his nerves caught up in his throat. He knew he shouldn't be nervous speaking with his right eye, but his feelings for the man had changed since he was gone. He realized how much Kojuro really meant to him. He even made the rice balls just for him, though he was sure Kojuro's were ten times better.

"Kojuro, you having a party without me-?" His eye grew big seeing the large Toyotomi standing in his retainer's room. His retainer was gagged and bound as well as the Toyotomi tactician.

Before he could jump out of the way, two Toyotomi archers shot arrows right through Masamune's chest.

"Mmmm!" Kojuro struggled. He locked eyes with his lord, helplessly watching him fall back from the window hearing a loud thump as his body hit the ground.

Hanbei gasped against his gag.

"Heh. Good riddance." Hideyoshi grinned.

The people of Oshuu watched Hideyoshi march out with Kojuro in tow. Kojuro kept his eyes to the ground; it was a shameful feeling being paraded as a prisoner out of his own town, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Hanbei was placed in front of Hideyoshi, his large hand forcing him to stay close to his brawny body. He looked over at Kojuro seeing his arms being tied to a soldier's horse, forced to walk back to Osaka.

Hanbei looked down squinting away tears that beckoned to fall.

_'I never should have come.'_


	9. Every Minute is Torture

"Hideyoshi-sama, please don't-!" Hanbei winced feeling his lord's rough hands moving over his soft flesh.

"I thought I told you to drop the 'sama'." He grunted out not stopping even after hearing Hanbei's slight whimper of pain.

Hideyoshi arduously scrubbed Hanbei's skin in the bath house, not stopping even when he rubbed the pale skin raw with red patches.

"H-Hideoyshi, I can do it my self!" Hanbei wiggled still tied up. He bit his lip feeling his leg being rubbed until it began to bleed in a small area. Hideyoshi worked in another area giving it the same treatment.

"You're hurting me!" Hanbei finally spoke up.

Hideyoshi glared at his strategist and tossed the sponge away. Hanbei feared the look in his lord's eyes.

"And what exactly have you done to me, Hanbei? Has this all been a little game to you?!" Hideyoshi's large body loomed over Hanbei. His lips brushed against his pale neck. Tears threatened to fall from Hanbei's eyes, his body going tense at Hideyoshi's unwanted affections. He shook inside the wooden tub feeling his warm breath tumble down his neck.

"You must be punished..." He whispered threateningly into his ear, his hands combing Hanbei's body in a possessive manner.

Hanbei closed his eyes turning his face away. He felt Hideyoshi's hot tongue lick up his neck, felt their bodies press together again and feared for himself and for Kojuro. Hideyoshi's body was suddenly gone from his own. His lord drug him down the hall clad only in his restraints. He could not meet the eyes of the men nor the servants that glanced at him along the way to where ever Hideyoshi was taking him.

Hanbei looked up entering a dingy room used only for the lowest prisoners of the Toyotomi. He instantly saw his lover laying atop the high table used for binding and torturing the prisoners. His stomach sank immediately realizing he was about to whiteness Kojuro's torture.

Kojuro's mouth was bound with a gag, his eyes looked groggily towards Hanbei. The snow white haired man shook his head realizing his love was drugged as well.

Hideyoshi chained Hanbei to the wall across from Kojuro allowing them to look at each other.

"No...Hideyoshi! Please let me take his place!" He begged earnestly.

Hideyoshi's mouth twitched into a grin.

"Do not fret, Hanbei. You will also have your turn."

Kojuro made a pained sound, his pants being removed without an ounce of care by the large hands of Hideyoshi.

Hanbei made eye contact with his lord, fear ever present in his eyes. He watched the other undo his own garments never once breaking Hanbei's stare.

Hideyoshi raised Kojuro's naked hips, his hand tracing his firm hip and strong cheeks.

"Hideyoshi, what are you doing?!" Hanbei struggled in his restraints.

Fingers brushed along the Oshuu retainer's tight hole before a single finger entered the man. Kojuro emitted a groan past his gag, though Hanbei wasn't so sure it was from displeasure.

Hanbei shook his head upset. "What..what did you do to him!?"

"Hardly anything yet; we're barely getting started."

Hanbei bit his lip to keep from tearing up. He looked at Kojuro's face seeing him staring right back at him.

"I'm so sorry, Kojuro...!" Hanbei said to the other bound man.

"The one you should be apologizing to is me." Hideyoshi growled angrily. He withdrew the finger and looked behind himself still holding onto Kojuro's hip with one hand. Hanbei remembered there was a smaller table next to where the prisoner was bound. The torturer would generally lay out his weapons of choice on that table. Hideyoshi grinned at the long blunt object in his hand. His other hand left Kojuro's body in order to mess with the items behind himself.

"What are you going to do to him!?" Hanbei shouted. He looked on and panicked watching his lord pressing something inside of Kojuro's body. The tactician's muffled moans only turned Hideyoshi on.

"Stop it!" Hanbei cried looking at his smirking lord.

"It looks like he is enjoying this." Hideyoshi moved the object inside of Kojuro reveling in the way the man wormed his hips upon the table eager for more.

"Kojuro, snap out of it!" Hanbei tried, but it seemed the incense Hideyoshi used on the man was overpowering his cognitive senses.

Hideoyshi removed the object from Hanbei's lover and aligned himself with Kojuro's arching hips.

"That's right. No use in putting up a fight now." Hideyoshi entered Kojuro's body and moaned burying himself inside. He grinned seeing Hanbei's horror struck expression.

He moved inside the other tactician with hard thrusts enjoying each sound the seemingly willing man made.

Kojuro's eyes looked towards Hanbei, his vision blurred and out of focus. The only thing he knew at this moment was the intense pleasure coiling inside his loins.

Hideyoshi's hard thrusts sent heavy shudders up Kojuro's spine. Hanbei closed his eyes refusing to watch his lord screw his lover upon the table. Listening to their bodies slapping together, Kojuro's pleasured noises, Hideyoshi's deep grunts- it was more than the porcelain tactician could take. He met his lord's gaze and gasped watching him touch Kojuro outright, making sure Hanbei got a good view of just what he was doing.

"He is certainly enjoying himself, isn't that so, Kojuro?" He said his name with so much spite, his hips ramming hard against Kojuro making a strangled sound come out past the gag.

Hideyoshi chuckled feeling a wet warmth cover his hand. He shuddered against the swordsman under him letting the other hear the slight grunt he let out as he emptied himself before roughly pulling out leaving Kojuro to moan helplessly against the table.

Hanbei watched Hideyoshi come around and free Kojuro from his restraints. Kojuro stumbled off the table on wobbly legs. He looked around only able to distinguish the large man before him. He glared hard despite his disposition. Hideyoshi's giant fist came down on Kojuro's shoulder. He grunted immediately falling to his knees. He groaned in pain.

"Look up, fool." Hideyoshi grabbed a fist full of Kojuro's dark locks making him look up into his face. Kojuro grunted feeling the gag being taken away.

"Ah...you...bast...ard." Kojuro slurred his words. He wanted to jump up and save Hanbei from all of this madness, but his body begged him to relax, and perhaps sleep a while. He fought the incense with all of his power but it wasn't enough. Hideyoshi leaned down too close to Kojuro's ear. He felt his hairy jaw brush against his face as he spoke.

"You will do as I like. If you resist I will make things worse for Hanbei." Hideyoshi spoke in a threatening tone. He didn't have to persuade Kojuro any further. The man bowed his head swaying unsteadily on his knees.

"Good." Hideyoshi grinned bringing Kojuro's face to meet his flaccid member.

"Go on and make use of that mouth of yours." Hideyoshi bellowed.

Hanbei stared wide eyed as Kojuro's lips parted slightly. He looked up at Hideyoshi hesitantly and swayed a little. Hideyoshi frustratedly brought the tactician's hands to his hips to better steady the man before him.

"Come. I don't have all day." Hideyoshi stroked himself eagerly.

Kojuro weighed the decision in his mind. He glanced back at Hanbei barely making out his expression, his head shaking back and forth telling Kojuro to resist.

He looked back taking hold of Hideyoshi's hips willingly and took the Toyotomi lord's erection into his mouth suckling the head.

Hanbei's pale skin went ghost white. Kojuro was actually complying with Hideyoshi's wishes.

"Hideyoshi, that's enough!" Hanbei spoke firmly suddenly upset that Kojuro did not put up a fight despite his freed arms.

His lord chuckled darkly.

"I think someone is getting jealous." Hideyoshi set his sights on Hanbei. Kojuro grunted deep throating the engorged flesh in his mouth successfully distracting Hideyoshi from his tactician.

Hideyoshi let out a surprised moan looking down on Kojuro. He held tight to the lord's hips even as he mercilessly fucked the Oshuu retainer's mouth, his lips becoming red in pain from the movement.

Kojuro even allowed the other to cum inside his mouth. Hanbei gasped watching his lover's face being covered in his lord's seed.

"K-Kojuro..!" He whispered.

Hideyoshi removed Kojuro's hands pushing him down to the floor. His dark almond colored eyes stared half lidded at Hanbei before closing. He couldn't fight the incense any more.

"Kojuro!" Hanbei screamed hoping he would get back up.

"That is enough! Stop saying his name!" Hideyoshi bellowed walking over to the bound man.

He wiggled trying to break free, but it was useless.

"How could you do something like that!?" Hanbei stared hard with brows furrowed. He was tired of blindly following Hideyoshi. Having a unified country was not worth seeing Kojuro debased before his eyes.

"You know how I feel about him-"

"That's why I did it, Hanbei."

Hideyoshi's large hand grabbed Hanbei around his neck pulling him up from the ground. Hanbei gasped unable to get a single small breath of air to his lungs.

"You are mine, Takenaka Hanbei. That's all there is to it." Hideyoshi frowned seeing the defiant glare in Hanbei's eyes.

Hanbei found himself being thrown face down onto the cold floor.

"I..." Hanbei coughed catching his breath. He winced glaring back at Hideyoshi. "I..belong to Kojuro."

Hideyoshi grew furious.

"You would rather serve his lord over me!?" Hideyoshi moved to the smaller table.

"That's not what I said-Ahh!" Hanbei cried out feeling a sharp sting across his back.

"Say it. Say you will only serve me!" Hideyoshi shouted giving Hanbei's beautiful skin a few more lashings painting it in deep red lines.

"Say it!" Hideyoshi yelled shaking the walls of the room.

Hanbei panted against the cool floor. He turned his head back to look at his lord.

Hideyoshi watched a tear make it's way down his scuffed up face.

Without a second thought, he took Hanbei into his arms holding him unbearably close.

"Hanbei, I only do this because I care about you."

Hanbei let out a small whimper feeling his lord's hands brush over the fresh wounds on his back.

"L-let go." Hanbei begged looking over at Kojuro.

"Tell me you will have no other lord. Tell me, Hanbei." Hideyoshi whispered darkly, his hands shaking the small man startling him.

Hanbei's breath came out in light pants. He wanted to be curled up safely in Kojuro's arms away from his deranged lord. Hideyoshi's hand roughly forced him to look into his lord's eyes. He couldn't escape, he didn't know what to say, he was too frightened.

"If you won't tell me, then I will have to prove myself, won't I, Hanbei?" Hideyoshi brought Hanbei to the floor, his hand gently running over Hanbei's bruised neck causing him to shiver. His hand ventured down caressing his pale chest and Hanbei's stomach leaped into his chest.

"No, Hideyoshi! Please-"

Hideyoshi forced his lips upon Hanbei's making the other respond to his advances.

His hands groped down Hanbei's thin form stopping only to dip between his pale thighs.

"Hideyoshi!" Hanbei couldn't stop himself from arching pathetically into his lord's touch.

Hanbei bit his lip gaining control over himself after seeing Hideyoshi's satisfied expression. He moved his bound hands down pushing Hideyoshi's hand away gently.

"I...will only serve you, Hideyoshi. Please. Get me out of these shackles." He asked hoping for some lenience from his lord. He could see his lord debating in his mind. Hanbei brushed his fingers gently over Hideyoshi's face stroking his facial hair. He bit into his lip watching his lord lean into his touch, the first form of affection Hanbei had shown him.

"...Fine."

Hideyoshi grabbed the key taking them off Hanbei's wrists.

He looked to Kojuro wanting nothing more than to tend to his lover.

"Hanbei, clean yourself up. You may rest in my quarters tonight." Hideyoshi said not bothering to give Hanbei a choice.

"You won't kill him, will you, Hideyoshi?" Hanbei looked back at his lord.

"Would you like me to finish him now?" Hideyoshi growled.

"No, sir." Hanbei lowered his head. Hideyoshi covered Hanbei's shoulders in a simple yukata.

He walked out without another word. His heart was filled with anticipation and worry. Somehow he would think up a way out of this.

Hideyoshi watched Hanbei leave in a hurry.

"Forgive me, Hanbei... but I must be the only one to have you." He shot a glance at Kojuro before leaving. He left the guards and servants to clean up his mess being sure to place Kojuro somewhere he could keep a close eye on him.

* * *

Kojuro woke up with a pounding headache. His lips were raw, they stung to the touch. He rolled over seeing bars blocking a clear view of a softly lit room.

"Hello?" Kojuro spoke, but his voice came out scratchy.

He saw movement beneath a large blanket on the floor, a white tuft of hair sticking out before familiar eyes met his.

"Oh, Kojuro!" Hanbei rushed over to Kojuro grabbing hold of the bars getting as close to Kojuro as possible. His hands reached out holding onto him securely. Their lips met in silent apology.

Kojuro's hand grabbed fast onto the hair at Hanbei's nape, their faces pressed hard against the cool bars.

Finally, they parted and Hanbei spoke first. "Kojuro, are you-"

"I'm all right. What about you, did he hurt you?" Kojuro frowned seeing Hanbei's eyes drift away from his own. The bruises along his neck didn't escape his wondering eyes.

"Damn it! He told me if did as he said he wouldn't hurt you!" Kojuro punched the ground by his knee.

"Kojuro.." Hanbei looked at him with a worried expression. His soft hand came to cup his chin as best he could through the bars.

"I will get you out of here. This is all my fault..."

"I should have seen it coming once you sent me your letter."

Hanbei's eyes searched Kojuro's.

Foot steps hurried through the corridor and into Hideyoshi's room. Hanbei rose quickly to his feet turning towards the door.

"Hideyoshi-sama!" A servant rushed in holding a large chest."Hanbei-sama!" He panted setting the box down.

"What is it?" Hanbei looked curiously at the wide eyed man.

"The-the box! Look inside!"

Kojuro stood and watched Hanbei open the chest, his hand flying to cover his mouth. Inside was the chopped up body of one of their archers.

"Who sent this?" Hanbei looked concerned.

"Look at his cheek! His cheek!" He spoke frantically.

There was nothing on his visible cheek so Hanbei turned his face and saw the Date crest drawn in blood.

"The Date clan." Hanbei muttered. "Could it be that he was the one...?"

Kojuro stared at the man. "There's no mistaking it. He was definitely one of the men who shot an arrow through my lord's chest..." Kojuro's hands balled into fists.

"Then they want revenge." Hanbei said plainly. "On the Toyotomi clan."

"What should I do, Hanbei-sama?" The servant looked scared.

Hanbei put on a sweet smile.

"Don't worry. Please dispose of this body. Do not tell anyone what you have learned. Hideyoshi would be very angry if he knew you knew about this."

Kojuro quirked an eyebrow watching the man bow and run off with the chest.

"What was that about? Shouldn't you inform your lord?"

Hanbei walked back over to the imprisoned man.

"What he doesn't know _will_ hurt him. You understand, right Kojuro?"

Sweating, the brunet nodded. "Yes, but even so, they could be right outside the castle... I know how loyal you are to Hideyoshi."

Hanbei smiled at Kojuro. "It is so nice of you to take my feelings into consideration, Kojuro. After everything that has happened," Kojuro saw the foulest emotion flicker inside Hanbei's eyes. He came closer ghosting his lips over Kojuro's, his hands resting against the cold iron.

"But Hideyoshi, if he were dead, then you and I could..." He trailed off letting Kojuro's mind finish the rest.

The two were so caught up they did not notice another presence in the room.

"If I were dead, then what, Hanbei?"

Hideyoshi's deep voice brought Hanbei back to the reality of things. He stayed put looking into the face of his lover. Kojuro's nostrils flared, his heart rate increasing after seeing Hanbei's shocked expression.

He slowly turned to face Hideyoshi knowing a storm awaited him.


	10. Escaping the ghosts of our past

Hanbei's deep purple orbs rested on the gigantic form of his lord.

Tension filled the room making Kojuro perspire watching the two stare each other down.

Hideyoshi took a step forward. "I was in a good mood until I heard you two plotting my death..."

Hanbei remained still not saying a word as his lord came to stand by him.

"Tell me, Hanbei. Is that something you desire?" He threw a hard glare towards Kojuro.

"This fool- he has warped your mind!"

"Yes, well... I am not the only one who has been behaving out of the norm..." Hanbei pursed his lips feeling Hideyoshi's breath on his neck.

"I tried to protect you, Hanbei... I warned you. You think you're allowed to go on chasing who ever you like?"

Hanbei closed his eyes squinting back the tears that wished to fall.

"You are mine to do with as I please." Hideyoshi's lips drew a path from his tactician's ear to his collar bone.

"Even Masamune-sama was never so heartless..." Kojuro muttered watching the man take advantage of his beloved.

"Your lord is dead. He's just one less rat I have to worry about." Hideyoshi spat out the insult to the Oshuu retainer.

"How dare you...!" Kojuro clench his fists around the bars.

A deep chuckle rumbled from Hideyoshi's body.

"As if it matters any more. Come. Let us retire for the night, Hanbei."

Hanbei resisted his lord fighting him all the way down to the mat.

His body seized up feeling those unwanted tan arms wrapping around him trapping him too close for comfort to Hideyoshi's bronze body forcing their bodies to spoon together.

Hanbei looked on at Kojuro who also laid down not taking his eyes off the white haired beauty before him.

* * *

He waited.

Kojuro's eyes were closed, his body lax on the ground. Hideyoshi snored obnoxiously behind him, his breath tickling his neck uncomfortably. Hanbei sighed heavily and slowly turned towards his lord. He knew the man had to be carrying the key to open Kojuro's door somewhere on his person. Begrudgingly and with nervous hands, Hanbei searched blindly for any hint of a key.

"Ngh..." Hideyoshi grunted coming out of his deep sleep.

Hanbei gasped looking up at Hideyoshi seeing a smirk plastered on his face.

"Well, well...look who's coming around."

"N-no, Hideyoshi-" Hanbei protested, but Hideyoshi's hands groped along his soft body.

He laughed lightly giving his tactician a hot kiss.

"Mm!" His smooth hands started at Hideyoshi's chest awkwardly and panned to his shoulders moving to his sides as he let out a whimper.

"Go on. Explore all you want, Hanbei." His sultry tone caused the younger to blush. He hesitated only a moment before continuing down. He had searched through all of his lord's yukata, all that was let was his fundoshi. He gulped timidly plucking at the fabric knowing nothing good would come of going further.

Hideyoshi's hand guided Hanbei's inside to stroke his rod slowly. He let out a puffed moan at Hanbei's fingers touching and feeling over his flesh, around his sacks, gently touching his thighs from inside the material.

"Shit..." Hanbei complained to himself finding no evidence of a key anywhere on Hideyoshi.

He quickly retracted his hand, but this little escapade was far from over.

Hideyoshi chuckled hearing his retainer curse assuming he had an effect on the man. He quickly covered Hanbei's body pinning his hands above his head.

"No, please! Hideyoshi!" He squirmed trying to be quiet. He didn't want Kojuro seeing him like this again.

"You touch me like that and expect me to stop...? Hanbei, you know I have no patience...what a tease you are!"

Hanbei quivered under his lord's hot breath, his hands unmoving on his wrists above him.

At that moment, many foot steps approached the lord's door. A hard rapping came upon the wooden frame.

"Hideyoshi-sama! Osaka castle is under attack!"

"What!?"Hideyoshi couldn't believe his ears. He grumbled pushing himself away from the lithe man beneath him.

He hurriedly threw back the sheets glaring at the door. He looked back at Hanbei.

"Stay here, Hanbei... I will take care of this. If I need you, I will send for you."

With that, the giant man left his room following his footmen.

Catching his breath, Hanbei lit a lantern taking a look around the room. Kojuro was awake now due to the knock at Hideyoshi's door. Hanbei looked around frantically searching for the key.

"Where is it!? Where is it!?"

"What's going on?" Kojuro asked, his voice rough with sleep.

"It seems the Date clan has made their move-" He threw an incense box across the room angry that it hid no key. "Ugh! Hideyoshi, where did you put it...!"

Kojuro watched the slender man search around the room, his eyes falling upon a heavier yukata Hideyoshi often wore during his down time.

Kojuro pointed at it through the bars.

He scurried over to the piece of clothing, his shaky hands searching the pockets.

"Ah!" He smiled pulling out a small brass key.

"We have no time to lose- we must leave, Kojuro!" Hanbei opened the door quickly taking Kojuro by the hand. Hanbei was the first to look out the window, a war brewing right outside the castle wall.

Hanbei watched Hideyoshi and his men run out to join the fight.

"Hideyoshi..." Hanbei bit his lip. After tonight, he would have his freedom, but at what cost?

"Are you alright?" Kojuro placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up nodding.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Do you see him?" A cocky voice questioned the man scoping out the situation from atop his steed.

"Yes, sir! He's just emerged from the castle! Shall we move out?"

"...Yeah. And don't come back til you've killed them all. Got it?"

"Understood."

* * *

Hanbei and Kojuro ran barefoot through the tranquil garden behind the castle. Gun shots and screams rang out from yards away, but the only thing on the couple's mind was escaping Osaka.

"Hurry!" Hanbei kept his hand clasped tightly to Kojuro's. He was an able bodied man, but when it came to speed, he was no match for Hanbei.

They scaled the castle wall dropping down into a vast underbrush. They started running again, only the sound of their labored breathing filling their ears.

"AHHH!"

Hanbei stopped hearing a wail not too far off from where they were.

"Hold on." Hanbei walked through the thicket crouching down near the clearing. He watched men get shot down a ways off. He could see Hideyoshi fighting off the Oshuu warriors.

"Hideyoshi-sama..."

It pained Kojuro to watch Hanbei like this. His lord was abusive, and yet he still remained loyal to him.

"Hanbei. We should keep moving."

He put his hand on Hanbei's shoulder startling the man from his thoughts.

"Kojuro, I-"

He saw the look in Hanbei's eyes and knew what he was thinking.

"I know. You need to stay... despite his cruelty, I understand your loyalty. Hanbei..."

"You should continue without me. I will meet back with you near the neutral border."

Kojuro looked hurt.

"I'm not leaving without you."

"Kojuro..." Hanbei hugged Kojuro tight, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss- a parting kiss- a promise to see each other again soon.

"I promise I will meet you there. Now go!" Hanbei parted from Kojuro heading back the castle to suit up and grab his sword.

Kojuro expelled a heavy sigh saying a prayer to his ancestors to watch over Hanbei until they were together again. He jogged onward, his mind wandering over Hanbei and his deceased lord.

* * *

Hanbei ran quickly, back tracking a couple miles. He could see the castle wall up ahead. He stopped to catch his breath. His time off the field left him short winded.

"Hide...yoshi..." He looked down at his feet remembering how kind and generous Hideyoshi was when he first met him. At least he appeared that way until he became possessive over Hanbei. He shivered comparing that lord to the one here in the present and wondered just when things started to change.

SNAP

Hanbei looked up hearing twigs snap close by.

He held his breath looking around at the trees.

SNAP SNAP

He bolted through the end of the thicket climbing up the wall.

"Ah!" He yelped feeling hands grab at his dangling legs.

He looked back seeing Date soldiers staring back up at him. His heart jumped in his throat from fear.

"No...no!" Hanbei fell into the small pile of men immediately being taken into custody.

The squad leader laughed grabbing hold of Hanbei's chin while another tied back his hands.

"Look who it is! It's the Toyotomi retainer, Takenaka!"

The general glanced over Hanbei seeing him clad in only a night yukata.

"Sleeping on the job, are you? What kind of retainer doesn't fight at his lord's side?"

Hanbei blushed embarrassed.

He was about to respond with a witty comeback when he was hit over the head the hilt of a sword knocking him out cold.

"Let's get him back to headquarters. We'll decide what to do with him there."

* * *

"This is for my family! You bastard!"

A Date clansmen charged with a spear in his hands directed right at Hideyoshi.

The massive lord struck the ground with his fist sending a shock wave to crumble the earth under the man's feet. Two soldiers jumped on his back determined to breath through his armor, to sever his head clean off. He easily plucked them off and tossed them into the encroaching army.

He stared off into the distance seeing a commander headed his way. He sent for Hanbei over half an hour ago and had not seen him cross the battle field yet.

"Hideyoshi-sama!" One of his generals approached him.

"Hanbei-sama is not anywhere in the castle!"

"What! How can that be?" He was surprised. He could always count on his strategist, and he needed him now more than ever.

"I don't know sir. Katakura Kojuro is gone too, the door was unlocked when I got there."

"..."

Fuming with rage, Hideyoshi proceeded to rip through the army with renewed vigor.

His army was diminishing. He had no time to call for his reserves. The Date clan's revenge was nearly complete.

* * *

Hideyoshi walked sullenly down a bloodied path, bodies strewn out in the dirt. It was nothing new to him, but this time he was alone. He reached the summit of a steep hill taking a look at the damage. Red clad warriors laid in heaps before his castle.

He knew the enemy was coming closer. He did nothing to stop them from approaching him, his body at it's limit.

"Surrender yourself!"

Hideyoshi turned around slowly, his dark eyes showing nothing but tired hate.

Spear men remained guarded, their attention focused on Hideyoshi. Blood splattered swords were ready to strike him down.

"Surrender, Toyotomi Hideyoshi!" The general yelled.

Hideyoshi dropped to his knees submissively. For the first time in a very very long time, his power was not enough. He began to wonder if Hanbei was the reason for his power, the reason for his limitless strength. He was only strong enough with his smiling face at his side, his slender hands petting his chain whip sword. Hideyoshi thought on his tactician as he was bound with unbearably thick rope and marched- no- paraded towards the Date clan's base.

He was dropped before a myriad of men.

"On your knees!" The general commanded forcing Hideyoshi down in the dust.

Hideoyshi opened his eyes seeing only sandled feet before him.

Someone sat upon a throne like litter staring down at him.

"Look what the cat dragged in, eh boys?"

Hideyoshi heard a thud and glanced over seeing his unconscious retainer lying a few feet away, his yukata gone, his blisters and wounds now visible fore the whole of Oshuu to see.

His stomach dropped, but he made no outward signs to indicate he was upset.

The man stood up coming to stand right in front of Hideyoshi.

"I thought this would be a perfect time to catch up, Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Alright?"

Hideyoshi remembered that familiar, annoying, foreign speaking, voice.

He looked up in disbelief.

"...Date...Masamune."


	11. Unforgiving storm

Hideyoshi stared coldly at the smirking one-eyed dragon in front of him. His tactician lay out beside him still unconscious.

Masamune tilted his chin at two men standing by Hanbei's form. They quickly picked him up setting him at Date's feet propped up limply against the chair he sat on.

The blue clad warrior lifted Hanbei's face inspecting his scuffed skin and his gently parted soft pink lips.

"Hmph..." Masamune let go allowing Hanbei's head to flop down resting on his armored thigh. He didn't see what was so special about him. Why would Kojuro want him?

"Hanbei." Hideyoshi's voice bellowed. He tried to wake the helpless man, failing to cover up the shiver of worry in his voice.

"Relax. He's just fine... for now anyway." He grinned staring right at Hideyoshi. "You better worry about yourself right now." Masamune warned coolly.

The large man stayed quiet glaring even harder at Masamune.

"I want my right eye. I know you got him here somewhere, but no one can seem to find him. So I'll give you one chance Toyotomi, where's _my _strategist?"

Two spears crossed in front of Hideyoshi's thick neck. He swallowed hard and glanced back at Masamune.

"Don't know."

"Oh. Well, that's a shame." Masamune was soon presented with a sharp wakizashi. He gave a look at Hanbei's sleeping form and glanced at Hideyoshi before taking a fist full of his tactician's wavy white locks holding Hanbei's head up and pressing the blade against his soft skin.

"..." Hideyoshi bit his tongue watching the scene unfold before him. Masamune gave him another look.

"If you don't tell me where Kojuro is, then I'll just have to make things even. An eye for an eye." Date muttered threateningly.

Hanbei grunted softly twisting on the ground. His head was pulsing with pain from his hair being pulled.

"H-Hanbei." Hideyoshi stuttered in surprise. He struggled, but the sharp blades kept him at bay.

Hanbei gulped realizing his position, the knife still pressed against his throat.

"Careful. Don't move too much, or you might get hurt." Masamune grimaced at Hanbei.

"Hide-yoshi...sama-!" Hanbei whispered to his lord fearing for his charges life.

"I don't suppose _you _would know where my right eye is?" Masamune poked the sharp blade at Hanbei's bobbing adam's apple.

"Speak!"

Hanbei took one look at his lord, a slight hint of fear showing in his eyes.

"He...ran away." Hanbei whispered.

"Ran away, huh? Where? Tell me!" He shook the small tactician threatening his life with the knife.

Hanbei's eyes met Masamune's. He could see the anger and the pain Masamune felt.

"He's...headed home." Hanbei admitted closing his eyes. "To Oshuu."

He heard the dragon exhale loudly, the blade being taken from his neck.

"Alright then..." Masamune nodded to his men to leave them for some privacy.

Masamune stood from his chair. Hanbei flopped onto the ground, his ankles and wrists still bound.

He blinked watching the Oshuu lord approach his own lord, blade still in hand. They were muttering heated words to each other.

Hanbei struggled to get closer. He watched Hideyoshi fall onto his side, his eye wide and staring straight at Hanbei.

"H-Hideyoshi-sama?" Hanbei scrambled closer, Masamune stepping over Hideyoshi's form. He dropped the soiled blade, blood coating the dirt around them.

"HIDEYOSHI-SAMA!"

Hanbei saw it- the gash in his lord's side. He whimpered helplessly. Tears formed in his eyes watching his lord's chest heave as he bled out.

"Hanbei..." Hideyoshi beckoned his subject. Hanbei held on tightly to his jacket looking desperately into the eyes of his lord.

"Hideyoshi- hang in there...HANG IN THERE!I'll get you help!" Hanbei said with sencerity.

"No, Hanbei... it's too late for me..I was a...fool." Hideyoshi winced. Hanbei tried desperately to cover the wound, but the flow never ceased.

"Hideyoshi, please! You can't leave me!I...I'm sorry about what I said earlier- I didn't mean it, I- I don't want you to die-!"

Hideyoshi's eyes stayed glued on Hanbei. The smaller man sobbed resting his head against his own sweaty brow.

"Please, let me see your smile. It has been...so long..." Hideyoshi sighed wishing to touch Hanbei's face.

Hanbei tried hard to smile for his lord, but his emotions overtook him and he sobbed into Hideyoshi's chest.

"My lord! Please, you cannot die...! You promised me you would rule this country- Remember?" Hanbei touched Hideyoshi's face with his shaking bound and bloody hands, his lord reveling in the simple gesture.

"It's alright, Hanbei... I'm..sorry...All I ever... wanted was..grkk!" Hideyoshi's face scrunched with pain. "-...to see...you smile...because of me...again... Han...bei..." He heaved one last sigh, his eyes staring unblinking at the heavens, breathing no more.

Hanbei's tears fell upon his lord's softened face. His shaky hands closed his eyes and he cried over his lord's lifeless body, silently telling him to get back up and fight. Never in his life had he imagined seeing his lord die in this manner. He only wanted to be free and with Kojuro.

He looked around not hearing any sound from outside the tent aside from the howling wind and accompanying rain. The wakizashi lay covered in dirt and his lord's life fluids. Hanbei grabbed it steadying himself to cut the bonds around his ankles and carefully cut his arms free.

He looked back at Hideyoshi wishing he would suddenly rise and follow him.

He closed his eyes saying a small prayer for his lord and touched his pale chest.

'Hideyoshi...'

* * *

Meanwhile, Masamune sat on horseback over looking the area where their camp was set up. He winced feeling his wound twitch in pain.

"He's come out, boss! What should we do?"

Masamune's eyes focused in on the small white figure dashing out of the tent. From where they stood, the archers had a clear shot. He smirked knowing he had the man right where he wanted him.

"Fire." Masamune's anger lay beneath the command. The archers aimed their arrows at the unsuspecting and defenseless man. They released at the same moment, the wind catching the thin arrows guiding them towards Hanbei's staggering form.

The white haired tactician gasped seeing an arrow land near his foot. He glanced up panicking seeing nothing but arrows coming his way. So he ran. He ran on foot away from the archers.

"Again." Masamune seethed.

They let out another round of shots, each one only a millisecond behind Hanbei.

The small man came upon a cliff, beneath which lay the raging sea. Hanbei turned his back to the cold waves crashing upon the land. The rain and the wind swept across Hanbei's bare body. He saw the flock of arrows coming and knew this was the end for him.

He closed his eyes preparing himself for the pain. The ground collapsed from under his feet and he lost balance falling backwards. A single gasp escaped his lips, the arrows being the only thing in his view. His limbs flailed in surprise. Pain ripped through his body. He could see the arrows protruding from his body.

Hanbei's body hit the icy water with a hard slap, sinking down further and further.

Date's men arrived on the scene staring down into the roaring waves searching for any sign of their target. They spotted him drifting further away from land.

Masamune grunted watching his men return to him with the news of Hanbei's death. He smirked to himself secretly overjoyed to hear those words.

"Let's go home, boys. What do you say?"

His men whooped in unison and headed back towards Oshuu.

* * *

Kojuro waited. He waited through the rain for Hanbei, yet he never came.

Guilt ate away at Kojuro's heart. He knew something bad happened to Hanbei.

After hours of aching worry and enuring the elements, Kojuro saw the image of his lord upon a healthy steed coming his way. He almost laughed believing himself to have gone insane.

"Masamune!" Kojuro could not hide his utter surprise. All thoughts of Hanbei were blocked out of his mind. He could only focus on his lord before him, his lord whom he thought to be dead.

"There you are, Kojuro." His hand extended outwards to Kojuro. He greatly took it staring in awe at his living lord's smirking face.

"Come on. We're going home."


	12. all washed up

Kojuro returned home to Oshuu with more than he expected. The last time he saw his lord, arrows pierced through his chest as he plummeted to the ground outside his bedroom window.

Upon seeing his master was alive and well, Kojuro's heart swelled with joy. He didn't want to be the reason for his lord's death.

For Kojuro, it was enough to know his lord was alive and well. He apologized many times, though the one-eyed dragon could only smile at his right eye.

Since his return to Oshuu, Masamune had been spending most of his waking hours with Kojuro. They sparred and meditated daily. They would often dine in each others company.

Kojuro sighed happily tending to his crops in the cool hours of the morning. This was the time when he was never disturbed, time alone, time to think. He wondered what had become of Takenaka Hanbei. He had not heard a single word from him since returning to Oshuu. He decided to be patient and wait.

Kojuro filled a basket full of fresh veggies and headed back to the living quarters of the castle eager to cook something fresh for himself and his lord after their sparring session in the early morning. He busied himself in the kitchen area cooking up some of his fresh produce humming happily to himself.

He heard the door slide open and knew automatically it was Masamune.

"Good morning, my lord."

Masamune slouched against the door letting out a yawn. He eyed Kojuro's back, his body moving with his short quick chopping movements. He licked his lips admiring his right eye. They were spending a lot more time together. Masamune made sure to visit Kojuro many times through out his day. He would lay a hand on Kojuro's back, lay his head in Kojuro's lap as he read through scrolls, and each time the man evaded his attempts to show the man affection and bring him in closer.

"Yea. Mornin' Kojuro." He stepped closer leaning back against the counter staring at Kojuro's concentrated expression a moment.

"...What are you making?"

"Something healthy for you, my lord." Kojuro slid the veggies off the board and into a pan. He took a moment to clean off his knife and glanced at Masamune. His lord usually came to breakfast fully dressed, but today he stood before him with his night yukata opened completely. Kojuro swallowed hard. Deep down he was glad his lord chose to wear his fundoshi.

"Are you taking it easy today, Masamune-sama?" Kojuro grinned noting Masamune's state of undress.

"Sorta, yeah..somethin' like that." Masamune watched Kojuro move about the kitchen.

"Hey, Kojuro." He commanded the other man's attention and so the retainer stopped moving and stared back at his lord.

"Could you come check this for me?" He motioned to the wound on his side, and suddenly Kojuro's attitude became more relaxed.

"Yes." Kojuro cleaned his hands and came to Masamune's side. His lord eagerly removed the robe allowing Kojuro a perfect view of the wound and more importantly, more of his body.

Kojuro fiddled with the wrapping taking a look at the injury.

"It needs more salve... but other than that, it looks great." Kojuro pulled his hands away about to return to tending to the food, but Masamune's hand stopped him.

"Wait!" Masamune planted Kojuros' hand on his toned abs leading it smoothly over to his hip relishing the feel.

"Masamune?" Kojuro asked concerned.

"Ah..it's my hip. I think... I moved it out of place or somethin'." Masamune muttered. He grinned when Kojuro became more interested, his hands probing and rubbing at his lord's 'aching' hip.

"Masamune, you ought to be more careful." Kojuro scolded.

Masamune bit his lip eying Kojuro's strained expression.

"You should too." He gasped feeling Kojuro grab his other hip, his hands holding still, head bowed. He couldn't ignore this issue any more.

"Masamune, what is it you really want from me?"

Masamune stared at his retainer quietly a moment.

"I want you, Kojuro."

Just as Kojuro looked up in surprise, Masamune grabbed a fist full of his dark locks pulling him into a hot, dominating kiss. Kojuro's control slipped. His hands lifted Masamune up on top of the counter, the left over veggies and utensils getting tossed to the ground in their passionate kissing session.

Kojuro's tongue explored Masamune's neck, the dragon's claws ripping into Kojuro's hair. Masamune forced his retainer to look up at him before he administered another long kiss to his parted lips.

Masamune ground himself hard against Kojuro's sculpted body letting out a needy moan.

"Kojuro.." Masamune whispered darkly. His retainer's hips rolled back against him pressing their hard cocks together. "Ahh-damn it!" He shuddered after having his ear bit and licked upon.

Kojuro's hands struggled to push the fundoshi away from his lord's body. Usually he was not this aggressive, but he snapped hearing his lord admit his lust for him. All of the teasing and the pent up stress needed to be released one way or another, and at the moment, his lord seemed to share that same need.

Kojuro adjusted Masamune's body bringing him closer. The one-eyed dragon was having trouble breathing, pure shock and awe swallowing up his air. He braced his body with his hands back on the counter. He knew Kojuro- he would get straight to the point.

When Kojuro's eyes met his again, Masamune felt as if he could melt under the heat of his gaze. The one-eyed dragon held tight to the counter, his knuckles going white, as he felt Kojuro's hot organ persistently press into him.

Masamune gulped watching Kojuro guide himself inside his body. A slight shock of pain ran up Masamune's spine and he winced, but bit his lip only wanting Kojuro to continue.

It was a strange feeling finally having what he wanted, but he reveled in it taking it for all it was worth.

Kojuro let out a husky groan feeling his lord's walls quiver around him. He bucked lightly at first hoping Masamune would soon adjust. He kept his head down paying careful attention to kissing and biting at his lord's collar bones and especially his tender dusty nipples.

Masamune stared at him lost in a cloud of lust. He couldn't believe Kojuro was buried inside of him, that it was Kojuro who was leaving red marks along his neck and chest this time and not some random face who he wished was his retainer. He tugged at Kojuro's hair feeling his teeth nip at his neck suckling the sensitive juncture he found there.

"K-Kojuro." Masamune's tone was needy, his hips rolling down against Kojuro's meaty legs.

Kojuro heard Masamune gasp in surprise as he bucked his hips starting a light rhythm.

Masamune's senses tingled. He moaned hotly watching Kojuro's member enter and leave his body. His toes curled, his toned body arching hard against Kojuro when he received a deep thrust brushing his prostate in just the right angle. Oh he was good, the one-eyed dragon decided.

Masamune's body moved faster with Kojuro's eager movements. He could see the sweat beads dripping from his retainer's forehead, he could feel his strong hands gripping at his legs and hips feeling him from the inside out. Masamune could feel his end coming closer. He groaned grinding hard against Kojuro, their hot moans and grunts filling the small kitchen. He reached a hand up touching Kojuro's muscled chest in admiration. He wanted to take in more of what was Katakura Kojuro, the side of him he had never seen until this morning.

"Ah. Ahh! Kojuro-I-" Masamune started but a shout escaped his lips as he came on himself, his muscles pulsating hungrily on Kojuro's cock.

The loud moan Kojuro made as he came surprised Masamune. His strategist's hips didn't stop moving only burying his flesh impossibly deeper within his body. Masamune's eyes closed, the amazingly intense feeling and realization that Kojuro came inside him sending him on a new high.

He could feel all of Kojuro's load seeping down his legs as Kojuro pulled away allowing him to finally relax his legs.

Kojuro looked upon his disheveled but pleased lord. Masamune wore a huge smirk on his face, obviously satisfied with what had just happened.

Guilt immediately plagued Kojuro's mind. He became a little antsy going back to the pot with the veggies in it seeing they were mushy and over cooked. He sighed scolding himself for being so careless, and for letting his guard down and simply giving into his lord's whim.

Masamune observed his retainer's back as he thought to himself and busily remade breakfast. He sat down at the low table wincing at the slight jolt of pain running up his back. He hissed catching Kojuro's attention. At his concerned expression, Masamune only chuckled.

"I'm fine, Kojuro. It was worth it." Masamune's one eye stayed glued on Kojuro even as he turned back to the food, his hand clenching his cooking utensil's roughly.

He still felt obligated to Hanbei, he felt he had betrayed his lover on a notion. He looked back at Masamune wondering what had transpired between him and Hanbei on that fateful day when he was separated from his lover and reunited with his lord.

He felt he had no words for his lord at the moment. He needed to let what just happened fully sink in. Another sigh left his lips and he continued cooking deciding it could wait until later.

* * *

Hanbei could feel his body swaying as if he were being carried and lulled to sleep inside of a warm cloud. He could hear the ocean around him, he could even smell the fresh sea breeze ghosting over his face, and for a moment, Hanbei felt at peace; that was short lived.

His body suddenly filled with pain and he whimpered. He could feel just how sore his whole body was as he opened his eyes. He felt nestled inside of some scratchy material and he continued to sway a bit. This time it upset his stomach. He immediately sat up emptying the contents of his stomach beside himself.

He could hear voices around him as he purged himself. His stomach and chest were heavy with pain and he moaned in his discontent.

"Hello there, stranger." A husky voice was close to him now. Hanbei turned around seeing the sea devil himself squatting next to him holding a ladle of fresh water.

Hanbei quickly drank it up panting and handed the wooden utensil back to the captain.

"M-more." He said, his throat scratchy, tongue lapping at the drops at his lip.

Motochika handed the ladle off to a sailor to fetch him another round while he kept his watchful eye on the one before him.

"Sure, lad...how do ya fair? You been out for a good few days solid!"

Hanbei took a look around seeing he was on a ship and in the middle of the sea, no less. He took another look at Motochika and covered himself with the scratchy blanket unsure of what to make of this strange meeting.

"You are...Chosokabe...correct?"

"Aye, that be right, my friend." He grinned cheekily.

"How...what happened?" Hanbei glanced at his shoulder and on downward seeing bandages all along his body.

"I though you'd tell me! Ha-ha!" He laughed trying to lighten the mood. "My boy's hauled you in with a nice helpin' o' fish... couldn't believe me eyes when I set sight on ya, Lord Hideyoshi's little uh...'subject', ain't that right? Thought I'd laid eyes on a sea beauty, I did!" Motochika grinned recalling the night that Hanbei never wanted to remember.

Hanbei couldn't respond. He only remembered his lord's dead body, the soft words he spoke to him, the ones he wished he would have said to him long before laying in his final moments.

Hanbei's eyes became glassy as he recalled Kojuro and began to worry and wonder. He remembered Masamune sending the archers after him and falling into the sea, but that was it. He thought he was going to die back there on the cliff.

"Er...well, since yer here, how about I drop you back at Osaka? I'm sure Hideyoshi must be wonderin' what became of ya." Motochika offered.

Hanbei glared at him. "You're sick...how could you..my lord, he is...he's.." Hanbei bit his lip unable to look the pirate in the face.

Motochika's jaw dropped in surprise.

"I see... I understand." He attempted to be gentle giving Hanbei a soothing hand on his uninjured shoulder but was immediately pushed away.

"Your hands have done enough already to taint me..." Hanbei laid back down wincing and turning away from the silver haired pirate.

Motochika offered him more water, but suddenly, all Hanbei wanted to do was sleep.

"Please, let me rest. When we arrive at your next stop I will leave." Hanbei stated curtly.

"Aye..if ya say so..." Motochika huffed and stood deciding to leave the water next to Hanbei's side.

He walked out of the small sick room looking back at the sleeping angelic man wistfully before going back to his post.


	13. Water Water Everywhere

"Don't touch me."

Hanbei's pale feet kicked at the brawny man attempting to redress his wounds. The materials the young sailor brought with him were now scattered around the room.

"Oy, I'm jus 'ere to help ya!" He sighed trying to regroup the items.

The small man curled into himself in the corner wincing as the movement brought pain to his chest. He gasped lightly and glanced back up seeing the tanned sailor leave. He breathed a sigh of relief relaxing a little.

He didn't need any help from these people. He knew Chosokabe detested the Toyotomi reign, so therefore he had no reason to trust this pirate, not that he would otherwise, not after what he stole from him in his drunken state.

Hanbei's pearly teeth bit into his lip, his adrenaline pumping at the sound of heavy footsteps trampling the floorboards outside the room he occupied.

"Good day, Hanbei!" Motochika stepped inside surveying the situation. Hanbei sat curled up in a corner, the rag of a blanket wrapped close to his form.

"What do you want? Have we landed somewhere yet?" He could only hope.

"Actually, I came to see why you wont let my men tend to your wounds?"

"I don't need your help..." Hanbei looked away.

"Nonsense!" Motochika sauntered into the room tossing a roll of cloth idly up and down in his hands, the same one the sailor had earlier. "They're trained, ya know?"

Hanbei had nothing to say and keep his gaze else where.

The pirate crouched down close to the tactician.

"How 'bout I do it then?" At this point, two of the crew members were standing outside the door peeping in.

"No, I refuse, I-" Just as he began protesting, Motochika took hold of his blanket tearing it away.

"Come on, lad. I know ya hate me, but I'm tryin' to do tha right thing, here!"

Hanbei stared hard at the white haired pirate debating within his mind.

Grunting in annoyance, Motochika dropped to his knees and removed the bandages from the reluctant man.

Motochika grimaced seeing Hanbei's bruised shoulder.

"How's yer arm today?" He asked with a bit of concern.

"I feel... fine." Hanbei watched the pirate clean his wounds carefully and expertly wrap his shoulder.

"...Thank you." Hanbei decided to chance it and look at Motochika seeing the man grinning warmly.

Again, Hanbei bit his lip feeling the other man's watchful eye on him.

"Aye."

"Well," Motchika let out a puff of air rising to his feet again.

"If you'd like, you ought ta join me up on deck for a ration or two today. The air is mighty nice, it'd do ya some good."

"Maybe I will." Hanbei muttered looking in the pirate's direction.

"Wonderful!" The sea devil said loudly. He kept his eye on Hanbei a moment longer.

"..What?" Hanbei shivered feeling unnerved.

"Na. 'ts nothing." He shook his head.

Hanbei felt his sea salt laden hair. He took another glance at his scuffed up skin and immediately wished to take a bath.

"Chosokabe, Is there any place to clean up around here?" He looked serious at the confused looking pirate.

"What?!" He laughed slapping his thigh at Hanbei's question.

When they're eyes met again he saw the injured man wasn't joking.

"Oh..you're serious? Ha! Sorry, friend, but you can't exactly put a hot spring on a ship... not even one as advanced as mine."

"...I see..." Hanbei sighed coming to terms with having to simply grin and bear it. Come to think of it, all the men on board did look a little...dirty. Hanbei took a glance at Chosokabe. At least the captain wasn't as foul looking as his crew.

Motochika glanced back at his men by the door and took something from them returning to Hanbei.

"I know it ain't much, but here." He tossed a pair of white rough looking pants and a blue jacket at Hanbei's feet.

"Look at it this way..you get to be an honorary member of my crew 'til you get to where you're going."

Hanbei nodded thankful to finally have some real clothes again. When he looked up, Motochika and his men were gone.

Eagerly, Hanbei slid on the pants realizing almost immediately they were too big, but luckily there was a make shift belt attached to it so he was able to tighten it around his hips.

The jacket was comparable to the pants in size. It hung loosely on his slight form. It appeared there used to be a button in the front, but all that was left was a tiny piece of thread on one side and a hold on the other, so it hung open revealing his pasty white chest. He would make do with these provisions.

Hanbei was tired, but he wanted to walk around a bit and feel the sun on his face.

He exited the small room and walked along the path he assumed led to the top deck.

Some of the sailors walked past him giving him a double take. Hanbei stood out amongst their men. He wasn't covered with muscle, his skin lacked the sun kissed tan that the other men had, and his white hair rivaled their own captain's.

Hanbei walked up a flight of steps and saw Motochika standing up ahead steering the big wheel that controlled the ship.

Quietly, he walked up next to Motochika listening to the man hum a tune as he sailed.

Hanbei listened admiring the pirate's melody as the humming turned into words.

"That's beautiful."

Motochika turned around surprised to find out he had an audience.

"I had no idea you were standing there! Ah..how long...?"

Hanbei smiled for the first time since being on their ship.

"Please, don't feel ashamed. It was very nice." He leaned against a wooden wall letting the sea breeze whip through his hair.

"I...I wasn't embarrassed or anythin'... just ya surprised me is all." Motochika grunted.

"Yes,well...life is full of surprises." Hanbei speculated more of to himself rather than Motochika.

The pirate could see the mournful look in the tactician's eyes and decided to change the subject.

"How about somethin' to eat?" He called over one of his men who brought up rations from the kitchen and some water for them both.

Hanbei bit into the stale piece of bread, but his belly thanked him for the offering none the less.

Motochika ate his ration taking a look at Hanbei's outfit.

"Hey, those clothes don't look half bad on ya!" He showed his toothy grin.

"Liar! They hardly fit!" Hanbei's cheeks turned red from being irritated.

Motochika only laughed.

Rolling his eyes, Hanbei looked out past the boat and at the beautiful blue waters. He searched for a spot of land near by, but there was only the deep blue that surrounded him.

"Motochika...where are we?"

The pirate stopped laughing and sighed knowing this would come up eventually.

"In the middle of the ocean."

"What?" Hanbei quickly turned to face him with a shocked look on his face.

"Aye." He confirmed, slightly turning the wheel.

"No no no..you said you were going to drop me off at your next stop...that was the deal!"

"Deal?" The pirate scoffed. "Look lad, I don't make deals... and I don't make stops unless we really need to."

"Motochika!" Hanbei said his name in a fit of anger.

The smirking ship captain only chuckled. "I don't see what the problem is. Our next stop'll be...in a month or so, give or take."

"A...a month?" Hanbei's purple eyes grew wide at the realization. "You mean I'm going to be stuck here with you for a month?" Hanbei pulled at his hair.

"Geez, ya know, we sea devil's got feelings too!" The pirate grumbled shaking his head.

"B-but Kojuro... he probably thinks me dead...!" Hanbei's eyes teared up. He shrunk to the floor boards on his knees.

Now Motochika was feeling bad. He let go of his wheel and knelt down by the sobbing man.

"Come on, Hanbei. Pull yourself together... I'm sure he doesn't think that! I bet he's a-waitin' for ya to return. 'Sides, it'll only be a couple...maybe a few months 'til ya can see him again!"

Hanbei moaned completely hating the situation he was in. "A few months?!Ohhh!"

Motochika patted the other man's back. He started to calm down feeling comforted by the soothing touches.

Once Hanbei realized it was Motochika's hand running light circles on his back, he pulled away glaring momentarily at the sea devil.

"Thank you."

Motochika watched Hanbei walk away and rose to his feet feeling sorry for his white haired shipmate.

* * *

Kojuro woke up in heavy sweats night after night. The dreams he had of Hanbei haunted him. He imagined his lover sliced into pieces, strewn out across a dirty road, a faceless soldier standing over his mutilated body.

Some times it was he who was hurting Hanbei, it was he who killed him in his dreams.

He shot up in bed panting. He grimaced at the door wishing Hanbei would come right through it like he had the last time. The muscles in his face twitched pulling his handsome features downward as he let out a sob, his hand covering first his tear stained eyes and moving down to cover his mouth.

It wasn't enough knowto not what happened to Hanbei, no. He had to betray his love as well.

His feelings for Masamune...

they never should have been awakened into this.

The dragon always got his way.

Kojuro knew he should have been stronger. He was his master's right eye, after all.

He climbed out of his damp bed sheets and stepped out into the hallway. He tried to walk quietly to the exit, but his lord heard every foot step.

Kojuro walked out into the chilly spring morning, dew still fresh on the grass, the sun not even poking it's head from over the horizon.

"Kojuro." Masamune called quietly.

The retainer bit his lip. He felt guilty for the way Masamune called his name.

He heard his lord's foot steps coming closer.

"Koj, what's wrong?" He tuned to Masamune seeing he was very concerned. "I know you've been coming out here the past few nights."

"Lord Masamune. You should be asleep." Kojuro tried to blow him off.

"Yea, well the same goes for you too." He reached out grabbing Kojuro's arm feeling the man flinch.

"...is it because of me?" The one eyed dragon came around to look into Knjuro's eyes.

His retainer couldn't hold his gaze.

"...I'm not gonna apologize for the way I feel about you, Kojuro." He stated defensively.

"That's not all that is bothering me." Kojuro heaved a big sigh and looked at Masamune with a frown.

"Takenaka Hanbei... he should...he should have been here by now." His retainer sat on the porch placing his head in his hands.

Masamune looked down at his right eye, anger boiling inside his right socket causing the lids to twitch against their stitches. He stayed quiet which raised Kojuro's suspicions.

He raised his head looking at Masamune.

"...You know something don't you?"

Masamune's one eye stared down at Kojuro. "...I didn't want to tell you, because I knew it would upset you."

Kojuro immediately rose to his feet meeting his lord eye to eye.

"What is it? You have to tell me."

Masamune looked away.

"He's gone, Kojuro. He's dead."

He glanced back up seeing the pain in Kojuro's normally composed face.

"My archer's...they shot him down."

"How could you!" Kojuro lifted Masamune up by his yukata shaking him. "You know how I feel about him!" Kojuro's eyes were glassy again.

Masaune looked at Kojuro with a pained expression. "I tried to stop them, but it was too late... they had already shot him down..since he was the tactician of our enemy, they didn't give it a second thought...I'm sorry, Kojuro."

He lied with such grace.

Kojuro's shaky hands set Masamune back on his feet, his fist still clenched in his robe as he sobbed into Masamune's chest pathetically.

His lord's warm arms encompassed him as he sobbed, all the while a grin was plastered on the dragon's face.


	14. sharks'

Over the course of the next few weeks, Hanbei began to let his guard down around Motochika and his crew.

He helped out around the ship every day working with the crew members. At first it was just menial tasks like scrubbing the deck and polishing the captain's wheel, simple tasks not fit for a tactician, but it humbled Hanbei and filled him with a sense of accomplishment that made him feel at ease.

He soon became familiar with the ship and knew just how things worked. They always rose early; Hanbei was used to that.

When it came to heavy lifting, he gave it his best try, but the barrel full of flopping fish got the better of him, rolling from his shaking shoulders each time he tried. One particular time it rolled down right under Motochika's awaiting foot.

Hanbei had been shocked, but Motochika's hearty laughter told him it would be alright.

Hanbei often caught Motochika gazing out into the sea, a homemade telescope in his hand. This night was one of those particular evenings. Hanbei decided to interrupt the sea fairing captain out of curiosity.

It was dark, a few clouds covering the moon that hung over head.

Hanbei walked over to Motochika quietly, his feet barely making a sound. He heard the man give a light grunt of approval at something, his eye still in the telescope.

"Motochika, what are you-"

"Ah!"

Hanbei watched the object fumble out of the pirate's grasp in which he quickly managed to catch in his hand. He let out a puff of air giving Hanbei an annoyed look to which Hanbei only looked slightly amused.

"Holy- Hanbei! What's wrong with you sneakin' up on me like that!?"

The small tactician shook his head smiling all the while. "My apologies."

Motochika sighed looking at Hanbei seriously. "Well..whatever..jus' don't do it again!"

"What exactly are you looking at out there?" Hanbei squinted leaning over the rail seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

"..'Tis nothin' my friend... just checkin' the waters fer any 'sharks'."

Hanbei gave the buff pirate a look. "So... we're friends now?"

His one eye stared back at Hanbei surprised. "Well...we be nothin' like that of enemies..so the only other option I see, is we're friends."

Hanbei made a sour face. "After what happened between us..." His hand came up to rub his tired face.

"I can't just forget that you..."

Motochika stood up straight. "Why must you keep bringing it up, Hanbei?" Motochika shoved the telescope into his pants pocket looking away uncomfortably. "I'm not proud of what I did to ya...ya didn't deserve that, an' I'm sorry. An' I'm tryin' ta help you out here!"

Hanbei bit his lip thinking on how to respond.

"I am thankful..." Hanbei murmured gaining Motochika's attention.

"Hn?" The pirate stared curious at Hanbei's words.

"That you...with such gentle hands..." Hanbei crossed his arms laughing at the thought. He cradled his arms remembering the drunken pirate from that night. He could have been rough. He could have simply taken everything from Hanbei without a care or concern for Hanbei's pain or pleasure.

"Thank you. I accept your apology, captain." Hanbei's smile melted the pirate's rough exterior leaving him exposed. The sea devil rubbed his head nervously. This conversation was drifting off into dangerous waters.

"Aye, well... I 'spose it's gettin' a tad late. I'll see ya at sun up!" Motochika made his way from the bow of the boat.

"Motochika," Hanbei's soft voice poked at Motochika's ear causing him to stop in mid stride.

"Aren't you lonely?"

The question was straight to the point.

"...No. I am tired though." As Motochika turned around, Hanbei now stood close to him again.

"That's a lie. I know it's a lie, because I am already lonely after being here for only a few weeks- how do you do it, Motochika?" Hanbei's lavender eyes looked sadly up at Motochika's single sterling iris, the shorter tactician stepping even closer.

The pirate heaved a sigh knowing Hanbei could see through him perfectly.

"You..."He took hold of the slender man before him. "Really aren't alone here... you know that, don't you?"

Hanbei let out a small gasp. "What do you mean?"

"You're not the only one feeling lonely here." Motochika's creased brow told Hanbei everything. With a gentle touch, Hanbei's hand brushed the sea weathered face of Motochika.

Hanbei felt his warm breath on his lips, their eyes meeting, searching, imploring, and forgiving.

Lavender eyes slid shut, a pale chin tilting upward to ghost soft pink lips over the other pair awaiting to be accepted or rejected.

A high pitched squeal rang through the sky before something broke the water's surface not far from the ship creating a huge wave rocking them to and fro. Motochika held tight to Hanbei leaning against the rail.

"The hell was-"

Another screech and something plummeted even closer in the water.

Men were soon scrambling around the decks, a bell quickly alerting everyone on the ship of the attack. Motochika quickly left Hanbei's side taking out his telescope again.

He cursed seeing an enemy boat in the distance.

"How the hell did he get by me?!" He shook his head and walked hastily up to his post giving out orders.

Cannon balls flew through the air, lit Molotov's setting fire to the beautiful wood of Motochika's ship.

The barrage went on until sunrise, and in the after math, the enemy ship had been demolished, but not without a fight.

Motochika grumbled and took a look over the damages, breakages and leaks standing out all over like a sore thumb.

"That's it then...we're going to have to make a stop for repairs."

Hanbei's ears perked at the notion of seeing land again.

"Aye, Captain!"

As the crew busily worked on fixing the leaks as quickly as possible, Hanbei approached the tired looking captain.

"Motochika... you said we're going to stop for repairs?" He asked softly knowing the man was tired and on edge.

"Aye." came his short response.

"Might I ask where exactly it is we will be stopping?"

He heard the man sigh looking out at the sun rising over the water, a small patch of land in the distance.

"It's no where near close to the Date, if that's what yer wonderin'."

"I see..." Hanbei looked at Chosokabe speculating just what the man was thinking.

"I've got old Miyoshi allies very close to where we are, in Toba actually..heh..well, they're part of the Chosokabe whether they like it or not." He gave a small grin to himself.

Hanbei shrunk down taking a seat across from the captain. They had been traveling by sea for weeks and they were only nearing Toba- he knew he was in for a long ride.

* * *

After dark, the Rising Sun docked in the Toba Bay. The sudden halt jerked Hanbei from his half -halfhearted slumber only catching a little bit of sleep while they were sailing.

Men dressed in armor met Chosokabe as he leaped from the ship showing his charismatically toothy smile.

He spoke with a well dressed man for a good ten minutes before motioning for the rest of the crew to follow.

Some of the villagers were already carrying wood and tools to the ship, many of Chosokabe's men staying to assist.

Hanbei followed Motochika up the sandy shore and onto a sandy path leading through tropical trees, the locus and other insects already beginning to sing.

They stopped right in front of a luxurious looking castle.

The well dressed man whispered a few words to Chosokabe and took a glance at Hanbei glaring apparently at his ragtag looking clothes. Hanbei's eye twitched, but he remained silent after being allowed inside of the fancy castle.

Chosokabe bowed respectfully as did the other man before he walked off with his guards leaving the pirate alone with Hanbei. Inside, there was a man made water fall trickling down into a pool of multicolored fish. This caught Hanbei's attention immediately, and the other man chuckled shoving his hands into his pockets.

Hanbei blushed lightly realizing he had gone off into his own little world. It was so nice to finally be back on land.

There was even a bathing area that piqued Hanbei's interest. As soon a he was able, he submerged himself inside of the water basin being sure to scrub off as much dirt as he possibly could from his pale skin. Uncleanliness was not something he was used to back in Osaka.

After getting cleaned up, all he felt like doing was sleeping for a solid twelve hours.

His body was tense from the bombing attack, his nerves on edge too. He could only guess that Chosokabe was in a similar state.

Hanbei returned with a yawn seeing Chosokabe was already cleaned up and headed back to a room.

He quickly followed the other man inside the room they were sharing. He took a look at the bedding laid neatly on the floor. Immediately, Hanbei dove inside the warm cocoon.

"Hanbei..." He flinched feeling a strong arm wrap around his body. He shivered feeling the pirate's teeth graze over his shoulder, over his neck, the warm breath almost causing him to gasp.

He smiled a little hearing Motochika grunt. The soft touches suddenly ceased. All he could feel was the warm breath tickling his neck.

He looked over his should seeing Motochika's eyes closed, his jaw slack, his arm now weighing suddenly too heavily on his body.

"Good night, captain." Hanbei whispered before falling into a deep sleep finally feeling comfortable after such a long time.

* * *

"Oh, no no no. Don't you even think about it. If he knew we were here..."

"He won't. He's got no idea. He couldn't possibly fathom that we are here, Gyobu!He didn't even recognize our men that were on that boat...what a fool."

'Gyobu' heaved a long sigh.

"I know he's hiding something from me... that hostage- he looked just like-"

"Now, now, I think your imagination's getting the best of you-"

"SILENCE!" Dark eyes narrowed threateningly.

"That man, he looked just like him... just like Lord Hanbei."

"Hanbei is dead along with Hideyoshi-"

"If I hear you say that one more time..."

"...Mitsunari-"

"I'm going to find him. I know he has lord Hanbei hostage, and I am going to take him back!"

**Well, it had to happen sooner or later. Jflsjf;sggsaghd;ghdgsjkdgsdkgsdgkdkgnsdkgsdh sgksdhgjksdngjdskgnsdgjksdnv sdkvndvdkvnsvksnksdvndrririr irigfsl**


	15. Tidal wave

The night they spent in Toba, Hanbei was completely relaxed. He didn't want to wake up from the smell of the sea, the warm arms wrapped around him, and the soft even breathing of Chosokabe. But of course it was inevitable. Hanbei woke up cradled in the sea captain's arms. As much as he wanted to stay in this peaceful moment, he sat up moving slowly.

Carefully, he maneuvered his way out of the sea devil's grasp and readied himself for the day. He walked out to the fountain with the fish from the day before. A servant stood across the way dropping pellets to the flocking creatures.

Looking towards the front doors, Hanbei walked cautiously forward. He was debating with himself. If he could get away from here, perhaps even gain access to a horse then maybe...

The front doors swung open just as Hanbei reached out to them. Outside, the rain poured down, thunder rumbled across the dreary sky, the humidity sinking into every pore of Hanbei's fragile skin.

"Aye! There's Takenaka! You wouldn' know wer' th' Cap'n 'ould be, wo'ja?"

Hanbei opened his mouth to speak, but the shipmate glanced past the tactician and his smile grew.

"Ther'e is!" He rushed right past Hanbei.

He looked back seeing Motochika yawn, his crew member jabbering to him, more than likely about the ship than anything else.

Hanbei's eyes met with Motochika's, the pirate giving him a concerned look. The man soon waddled back outside into the rain care free.

Hanbei glanced back feeling Motochika's presence.

"I was afraid you'd left me." His hand came to rest at Hanbei' shoulder, his words causing a small blush to form on his cheeks.

"Ah...no." Hanbei bit his lip glancing back out the front door.

"You're thinkin' bout leavin', goin' out on yer own, aren't you?" The captain's voice became more grave.

"Well, I can't say it hasn't crossed my mind." Hanbei's eyes drifted to the ground.

"Don't leave me." Motochika barely said in a whisper. Hanbei's heart leaped hearing the slight pain that laced his words. His warm hand was gone now.

"The ship is almost ready." His footsteps were heavy upon the floor. He stopped just past the opened door glancing back.

"Are you comin'?" In his voice there was hope.

"Hn." Hanbei nodded curtly and followed Motochika out into the rain.

* * *

"There they are..." Mitsunari hissed. He crouched down behind a large boulder, the tropical trees only slightly covering the two men from the warm deluge of water from above.

"Well? Is it him?" Gyobu asked.

"Silence!" Mitsunari snapped at Yoshitsugu and glared back at the pirate ship. "This wretched weather..I can't see a thing!"

"Ah, well...it certainly is a shame." Yoshitsugu said sarcastically.

Mitsunari stood up quickly, rain droplets dampening his hair causing it to cling to his face.

"We'll follow them." Mitsunari took one look down at the pirate ship deciding to use the rain to his advantage.

"Come again?"

"Come on, Gyobu! Time is wasting..."

* * *

Once they were back out on the waves, Motochika stayed with Hanbei in his private quarters. Most of the crew were worn out from the attack the day before, and from staying up well through the night to fix the ship, so they rested up while the rain still poured outside.

Motochika sat at a small table tinkering with odds and ends to a pistol. He told Hanbei he was going to make it ' the best damn gun ever'.

A sturdy lamp sat in the corner providing some light for Motochika to work.

Hanbei grew tired and bored of sitting in the corner watching the pirate's back. He sighed and walked over watching him more closely for a moment admiring Motochika's other small projects laying about the room.

"You're very good with your hands." Hanbei picked up a small object shaped like a shark.

"Careful with that." Motochika took it from Hanbei's slender hands and smirked pressing a small lever on the object. The shark's mouth opened revealing a sharp blade.

He turned way from Hanbei scrounging around in a box. "You wouldn't want to end up lookin' like me."

Hanbei's gaze softened. "There's nothing wrong with the way you look."

He heard the other chuckle and watched as he shook his head turning to face Hanbei. "In case ya haven't noticed, I don't have both my eyes. There's a reason I kepp half a' my face covered."

The captain's eye widened feeling the weight of Hanbei's body atop his own, his pale legs parted, his eyes the deepest pools of lavender he'd ever seen.

"Let me see you." Hanbei's hands immediately grabbed for the other man's eye patch.

Out of reflex, his hands flew up grabbing Hanbei's wrists.

"Don't."

"It's alright. I promise." Hanbei managed to take hold of the piece of material and pulled it off past Motochika's white hair.

Hanbei stared quietly at the demon's scarred eye, his good eye timidly glancing to Hanbei and back down nervously.

Hanbei tilted his head admiring the sea fair's strength. He reached up with one hand softly caressing the left side of his face edging closer towards the uncovered area. Motochika's breath caught in his throat, his eye looking right into Hanbei's own. Hanbei's hand gently touched the scarred flesh. He felt Motochika shiver beneath him, a side of the devil he had never seen before, and so he whispered these words.

"You're beautiful."

"...How can you look at me like that? Your hands..." Motochika leaned into the others warm touch upon his face, his hand covering Hanbei's as he spoke. "Hanbei..how..."

Hanbei couldn't stop himself. He kissed Motochika passionately, their lips fitting together in a foreign rhythm that was their own, their bodies following soon after.

"M-Motochika...I..." Hanbei laid atop the other man. He felt Motochika's hands pushing down his pants, the demon's eye never leaving his.

Hanbei's cheeks heated up suddenly feeling nervous about being naked in front of the other. Even though he had seen the tactician's body before, this time it was special, more sincere, not filled with drunken lust or odd orders to take whatever was handed.

Motochika's palm rubbed the soft cheeks of Hanbei's rear. He bit into his lip grinning and arched his own hips up to Hanbei's bare stomach enjoying the small cry he let out as he did so.

Hot breath wafted over Hanbei's ear sending a shiver down his spine.

"Ah...!"

Motochika cursed feeling Hanbei rock back against him.

"If you keep making such cute sounds..I'm gonna cum before we even get started."

Their lips met again, this time Hanbei took initiative pushing Mochika's pants down just enough for his length to spring free.

Hanbei looked up at Motochika, his snow white hair covering one of his eyes. He took Motochika into one hand giving him a few strokes watching the pirate's expression change.

The pirate's half-lidded eyes, his sultry expression, the way he moaned out Hanbei's name- it was enough to make Hanbei's body freeze, his eyes raking in each new part of Chosokabe.

Motochika turned the tables on the stunned man, giving him a hot kiss, his hands eager to prepare Hanbei.

" It doesn't hurt, does it?" Chosokabe asked in a low voice, his fingers working at stretching Hanbei's body.

"Ngh..ahh!" Nails dug deep into Motochika's back, the sea devil running his tongue around a soft pink pert nipple.

Small whimpers escaped Hanbei's lips each time Motochika's fingers moved inside him.

His one eye followed the arch in Hanbei's back, his body sucking in the sturdy digits thrusting in and out.

A trail of saliva left Hanbei's agape mouth, his focus solely on _feeling_. He gazed upon the grinning devil, their bodies pressed closer together.

Motochika gave no warning. He looked down at Hanbei and entered the young man who gave a shout of surprise.

Hanbei held his eyes closed tight. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move. Chosokabe's rough hands mapped out the plain of his back, dipping over his hips, across his stomach, heating Hanbei's flesh alight with a rekindled flame. His body relaxed, Motochika withdrawing only to the tip and slamming himself back inside Hanbei's warmth.

Hot pants and lustful sighs filled Motochika's room. Hanbei's hands held tight to the silver hair on Motochika's head, practically ravaging his mouth, the pirate drowning in wave after wave of whines and groans from the other man.

"Mo-Moto-chika! I can't hold it in...!" Hanbei panted out between each of Motochika's thrusts.

"Me..ngh, me too...ah!" His breath hitched burying himself inside of Hanbei filling his insides up with his cum. Motochika took Hanbei's leaking shaft into his hand working his flesh in one rough hand, his hips still thrusting into Hanbei letting him release into his palm, Hanbei's insides quaking and milking Motochika of every last drop.

"Haaa...!" A pleased sigh left Hanbei as he came down from his high. Chosokabe laid next to him, a big smile on his face.

Hanbei turned onto his side getting swept away into Motochika's tidal wave of tight embraces and soft kisses.

That was the day Hanbei truly fell into the deep sea.


End file.
